Drabbles avant de se coucher
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Série de drabbles sur des thèmes et des personnages variés, comme ils arrivent.
1. Pensées

**Titre :** Pensées

**Résumé :** Quelques drabbles ou ficlets (je ne sais pas) sur des thèmes variés, comme ils viennent. Ici, Hinamori.

**Disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas.

**Rating :** Varié. Pas de M en tout cas.

**Thème :** Mélancolie.

**Note :** Mon tout premier drabble (ou truc approchant --') avec "une histoire de nuages". Ecrit le soir, et complété en cours de philo l'année dernière (pas bien, je sais). Je l'avais posté sur mon LJ mais pas ici. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aizen est un manipulateur sans scrupule. Il a simulé la gentillesse et l'honnêteté, puis ensuite sa mort, à l'aide de son zampakutô hypnotiseur, disait-on à Hinamori. Que c'était un homme cruel, d'autant plus qu'il avait essayé de la tuer, elle, son fidèle lieutenant qui aurait été prête à donner sa vie pour lui.  
Hinamori hochait tristement la tête. S'ils savaient... S'ils avaient vu Aizen comme elle le voyait, peut-être pourraient-ils le sauver.  
C'était Ichimaru qui l'avait forcé, elle en était sûre. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, ou alors il devait y avoir une bonne raison pour qu'il ait trahi Soul Society. Il devait être triste, et s'il lui avait jeté un regard méprisant avant de lui passer son zampakutô à travers le corps, c'était dans l'espoir qu'elle le haïsse, qu'elle n'essaye pas de le rejoindre, et surtout, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas.


	2. Salle de bain

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher.

**Rating :** K+

**Thème :** Salle de bain

**Genre : **humour

**Personnages :** Grimmjow et quelques autres arrancars.

**Note :** Il _fallait_ que je l'écrive. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait pas peur du froid, ni des courants d'air. La meilleure preuve en était qu'il n'avait pas demandé à faire réparer le mur de sa salle de bain, démoli un soir où il avait découvert Szayel dedans. Le trou causé par son cero donnait sur l'immensité désertique de l'Hueco Mondo à une hauteur assez élevée, et prendre une douche en regardant la lune n'était pas _si _désagréable. Et, de toute façon, un arrancar ne s'enrhumait pas.  
Néanmoins, le sexta se décida un jour à toucher un mot à qui de droit pour les réparations, malgré les formalités que ça impliquait. Il devenait peut-être paranoïaque, mais il fallait dire que voir Mira Rose et Apache discuter de matériel d'escalade avec Szayel était pour le moins étrange.


	3. Sucette à la fraise 1

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**Thème :** Sucette à la fraise

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** Kira/Hisagi, Ichimaru/Kira?

**Genre :** Humour

**Note : **J'ai beaucoup exploité ce thème durant mes heures perdues, il y a quelques mois. Je vais poster ici toutes les variations que j'ai écrites. Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Parfois, Kira trouve sur son bureau, dans ses papiers, une sucette à la fraise. Et quand il lève les yeux et croise le regard moqueur de son capitaine, son visage prend une teinte cramoisie.  
La première sucette était apparue le lendemain du jour, où, le cherchant, Ichimaru l'avait trouvé avec le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division dans un bureau vide. Et le sourire narquois du capitaine quand Kira trouva la friandise sur son bureau lui prouva qu'Ichimaru avait très bien compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Hisagi.


	4. Feuille d'érable

**Titre :** Drabble avant de se coucher

**Thème :** feuille d'érable

**Personnages :** Ichigo, Rukia. Pour une fois.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humour?

**Note :** Je m'ennuyais. Mais je trouve quand même que dessiner les feuilles en cour est une activité reposante. Et je m'applique à ne rien penser des talents de dessinatrice de Rukia n.n.

* * *

Ichigo se pencha sur son dessin et fronça encore plus ses sourcils. Il s'efforçait de toutes ses forces de faire ressembler le fouillis de lignes à une feuille d'érable, ce qui était loin d'être gagné. Pour l'instant, ça ne ressemblait à rien. Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça apporterait à leur avenir de dessiner correctement des feuilles d'érables? Il corrigea quelques lignes, et jeta un œil optimiste sur son œuvre. Maintenant, on pouvait reconnaître une feuille d'érable, si, bien sûr, on savait déjà ce que c'était censé représenter. Et pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, le dessin avait un titre.

-C'est ça que tu appelles une feuille d'érable, se moqua Rukia en jetant un œil sur son travail. Tu manques un peu de créativité!

-Fais voir ton dessin, toi! répliqua Ichigo en essayant de se pencher vers la feuille de la shinigami.

Mais Rukia serra contre elle le document et partit se rassoir à sa place.

Kurosaki contempla encore une fois le croquis. Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait deviner que c'était une feuille d'érable. Mais on avait moins besoin de se torturer les méninges que pour deviner que les gribouillis de Rukia était des lapins. Et encore, on ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie, car tout ce qui avait de longues oreilles rondes était automatiquement identifié comme lapin, aussi moche que pouvait être la chose dessinée. Chappy, notamment.

-Pourquoi tu me dis que je manque de créativité? On a le modèle sous les yeux! s'étonna Kurosaki avec un temps de retard.

Rukia le regarda, perplexe. Ichigo se tordit le cou pour voir son dessin à elle. Il avait sous les yeux le résultat potentiel du croisement entre un chappy et une feuille d'érable, et le rouquin se surprit à prier pour qu'aucun scientifique fou ne tente l'expérience. Trop terrifiant.

-Euh, on est en svt tu sais. Il ne s'agit pas de "laisser son imagination s'épanouir" comme en art plastique, juste de dessiner ce qu'on voit. Ne me dis pas que c'est comme ça que tu vois une feuille d'érable?

-...


	5. Sardine à l'huile

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**Thème :** sardine à l'huile

**Personnages :** Ichigo, Rukia. Encore, à ma grande surprise.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** humour

**Note : **Ecrit et posté à la volée. Mais le thème me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, je ne savais pas trop comment l'appliquer. L'idée m'est venue en voyant le triste état des sardines au restaurant universitaire. J'adore les sardines, pas vous?

* * *

Les talents de cuisinière de Rukia laissaient légèrement à désirer. Enfin, peut-être était-ce dû au matériel humain, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. C'est ce que se disait Ichigo avec optimisme quand, un après-midi où ils étaient seuls, Rukia avait décidé de faire la cuisine, histoire de "vivre totalement comme une humaine pendant une journée".

Quand il avait vu le désastre que pouvait causer un simple paquet de riz à cuire, le rouquin avait décidé de lui proposer très simple, très, très, très simple. Même pas besoin d'analyser les symboles mystérieux du four micro-onde, de philosopher sur l'étrange forme d'un ouvre-boite, ou de comprendre pourquoi les paquets avec écrit dessus "ouverture facile" sont généralement ceux qui résistent le mieux à toute tentative d'ouverture. D'ailleurs, à cette question, Ichigo avait un avis tout personnel sur la réponse : c'était un mensonge par omission, la phrase complète étant : "ouverture facile, avec une bonne paire de ciseaux". Et une bonne dose d'acharnement.

Quelque chose de très simple, donc. Malgré tout, sa sardine à l'huile avait l'air d'avoir croisé un sous-marin nucléaire d'un peu trop près.

Comment pouvait-on rater une sardine à l'huile? songeait le shinigami remplaçant en regardant Rukia d'un air ahuri. Interprétant de travers, cette dernière se rengorgea, assez fière d'avoir vaincu la boîte en fer, comme de la brique de jus de fruit.

Il est vrai que même les pires cantines scolaires ne peuvent se vanter de faire pire avec une sardine...

* * *

Je ne voyais pas trop ce que Grimmjow pouvait bien faire avec une sardine, donc ça a été pour la pomme de Rukia. Vous savez tout, maintenant!!


	6. Sucette à la fraise 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** sucette à la fraise

**genre :** humour

**pairing :** aucun

**rating :** K

**note :** Deuxième variation du thème "sucette à la fraise", et pas la dernière. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tu aimes la fraise? demanda Ichimaru au capitaine de la dixième division qui était dans son bureau pour une histoire de dossiers.

-Euh... Oui, hasarda Hitsugaya avant de se maudire aussitôt : une sucette venait d'apparaître dans sa main sans plus d'explication.

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante sur le fait qu'il n'était plus un gamin lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Ichimaru déballait la sienne en chantonnant et que, pour une raison qui lui échappait, Kira était devenu cramoisi en voyant celle qui avait atterri parmi ses papiers. Gin les regardait avec son plus grand sourire, aussi Hitsugaya était mal à l'aise et perplexe lorsqu'il sortit du bureau.

Et il maudit le renard, quand, en quittant la troisième division, il croisa Ukitake qui y rentrait, Ukitake qui ne manqua pas de remarquer la friandise dans la main du garçon.

Le capitaine de la dixième se retrouva donc à rentrer en aveugle, les bras chargés d'une montagne de sucreries, se demandant comment le malade pouvait faire tenir autant de choses dans les manches de sa veste, à croire qu'il avait été prestidigitateur dans une autre vie. Il rentra dans sa division, sans manquer de croiser en chemin Unohana qui lui conseilla de bien faire attention à ses dents, Aizen qui lui rajouta en riant un paquet sur le tas, Mayuri qui essaya de lui refiler une de ses expériences comestibles, Tousen avec qui il eut une collision parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et Matsumoto qui proposa de l'aider en pouffant, avant de lui piquer l'un des paquets.

Hitsugaya finit par se demander si tout ça n'était pas un coup monté, surtout lorsque, rentrant tant bien que mal dans son bureau, il se fit sauter dessus par une Yachiru hystérique qui l'y attendait.


	7. Sucette à la fraise 3

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** Sucette à la fraise

**pairing :** A vous de voir... n.n

**rating :** K+ en étant stricte

**genre :** général, sous-entendu

**note : **Troisième déclinaison sur les sucettes. Elle suit plus ou moins les deux autres. Je vais peut-être poster toute une série de variations expliquant ce qui se passe si Ishimaru offre une sucette à chaque capitaine. Un pur crack, quoi!

* * *

Quiconque passant dans les bureaux de la troisième division aurait trouvé puérile voire même indigne d'un capitaine la façon dont Ichimaru léchait une sucette.

Mais c'était surtout obscène, songeait un Kira rouge de confusion.

-Quelque chose te gène? demanda Gin, faussement inquiet, alors qu'il jouait avec la sucrerie de la façon la plus suggestive possible.

-N... Non, capitaine! Balbutia Kira en devenant encore plus rouge, si c'était possible, en voyant la la langue de son supérieur s'enrouler avec volupté autour de la boule cramoisie.


	8. Crossdressing

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**personnages :** Loly, Kuchiki Byakuya

**thème :** crossdressing

**rating : **K+

**genre :** humour (?)

**note :** voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'amuse avec un générateur aléatoire de couples et de thèmes. Un prompteur, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. En tout cas, me voici avec un drabble sur un couple bizarre avec un thème non moins tordu. Et je cherche toujours comment adapter Ulquiorra/Rukia sur le thème "swimming" (natation) --'. Je sens que ça va être dur XD…

* * *

Loly se pencha sur l'écran de surveillance personnel d'Aizen. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas s'en servir, mais elle pouvait toujours regarder ce qui s'y passait, de loin. Il y avait de nombreux combats dans Las Noche, et beaucoup trop que ses confrères perdaient. Comme cet espada bizarre, là. Il venait de se faire exploser par ce qui était apparemment un capitaine, puisqu'il avait une veste blanche avec un numéro. Elle plissa les yeux. C'était un six. Le capitaine de la sixième division. Qui aurait cru que ces shinigamis étaient aussi forts? Il avait laminé son adversaire sans perdre son sang-froid, ni même son air glacial. Loly se tourna nerveusement. Elle était seule. Oserait-elle? Ses pesquisa lui affirmaient qu'il n'y avait personne à moins de cinquante mètres. Légèrement hésitante, elle tendit la main et fit un zoom sur le visage du capitaine. Comme elle l'avait vu durant le combat, il avait toujours un air impassible et fermé. Mais ce que l'agrandissement rendait mieux, c'était qu'il était _beau_. Beau comme un dieu, aussi beau qu'Aizen-sama. _Presque_ aussi beau, corrigea en son for intérieur la petite arrancar. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu profond, un profil parfait. Un visage presque androgyne. Avec un bankai plutôt floral, il aurait presque pu passer de loin pour une femme. Loly tenta d'imaginer le capitaine dans une robe. En modifiant légèrement ses traits, il aurait été très belle. Une beauté digne d'Aizen-sama.

La jeune arrancar rougissante chassa l'image de Kuchiki Byakuya en kimono féminin en train d'embrasser le maître de Las Noche. Un couple esthétiquement parfait, trop pour elle, qui faisait venir une pointe de jalousie dans son ventre.

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aprécié cette petite bizarrerie nn. Je crois que je vais copiner avec ce prompteur XD!


	9. Natation

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** natation

**personnages du thème :** Ulquiorra et Rukia

**personnages en plus :** Inoue et Ichigo

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K+

**note :** Et voilà, j'ai réussi à adapter Ulquiorra/Rukia sur le thème natation. Je trouve que ça fait gros délire... Vous me direz quoi!!

* * *

-Je pense qu'Aizen a oublié d'apprendre deux choses essentielles à ses arrancars quand il a repris Las Noche, annonça Ichigo à Inoue devant le combat qui se déroulait.

-Ah bon? Quoi donc? demanda la rouquine en tournant la tête vers l'élu de son cœur.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier chez ses geôliers pendant sa capture. Il faut dire qu'à part Ulquiorra, elle ne les avait pas vraiment fréquenté.

-La première, c'est la politesse. Merde, ils pourraient faire des efforts! Débarquer en pleine nuit, par exemple, ça ne se fait pas!

Inoue rit d'un air gêné, ne sachant pas si Kurosaki était sérieux.

-Et la deuxième?

-La deuxième, c'est la natation.

-Hein? s'écria Orihime en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il devait plaisanter, c'est sûr. Mais pourtant, il paraissait terriblement sérieux!

-Mais si, regarde là-bas! Ulquiorra vient d'énerver Rukia, ce qui ne se fait pas du tout, soit dit en passant. Et là, comme il ne sait pas nager, tout numéro quatre qu'il soit, il est mal barré!!

-Mais... Kurosaki-kun... En quoi la natation pourrait-elle l'aider contre Kuchiki-san? Ils se battent, non?

-Justement!! Regarde Rukia!

Cette dernière, furieuse qu'on ait critiqué sa coiffure légèrement arrangée par son combat contre Aaroniero se préparait à lancer l'une de ses plus féroces attaques sur le malappris.

-Seconde danse! Hakuren!

-Vague blanche? fit d'un air interrogateur Inoue.

-Oui! Et le seul moyen de ne pas se faire trop ensevelir sous une avalanche c'est d'essayer de nager dedans, expliqua Ichigo alors que Rukia réussissait un strike neigeux sur le cuarta.

-Ah, oui, je comprends! Et si ça fond...

-Bah, avec un peu de bol son casque et son zampakutô sont suffisamment lourds pour qu'il reste coincé au fond de l'eau, répliqua le rouquin avec optimisme.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche? se demandait Ulquiorra qui était coincé quelque part sous la grande blanche, dans une position peu digne d'un espada.


	10. Les femmes

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**personnages : **Yamamoto, Hitsugaya

**thème :** Women (les femmes)

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K

**note :** Et encore un thème bizarre, un, donné par mon générateur!! J'ai eu du mal : c'est largement plus un drabble mais une demi-ficclet!! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Capitaine Hitsugaya, le commandant général vous attend dans son bureau! annonça le messager, un genou à terre.

-J'y serai, répondit le jeune homme, passablement étonné. Que lui voulait Yamamoto?

-Bonsoir capitaine Hitsugaya! Veuillez vous assoir.

Le garçon lui rendit son salut et s'assit, curieux.

-Alors, Toshirou-kun, on a un peu de mal avec les filles? C'est de ton âge, je dirais, commença-t-il d'un ton confidentiel.

-HEIN?

-Je sais, je sais... Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu savoir. J'ai mes sources, des sources fiables, héhé! Bien que tu sois capitaine, tu restes assez jeune et c'est normal que tu manques d'expérience en la matière...

Hitsugaya en resta la bouche ouverte. Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce vieux gâteux? se demandait-il, consterné alors que l'autre embrayait.

-Ah, les femmes! Elles sont toutes très belles. Comme le jour, comme l'amour! Mais elles sont encore plus difficiles à comprendre que toutes les expériences de Mayuri réunies, affirma le commandant général d'un ton paternel sans voir l'air effrayé de son interlocuteur.

-Il est devenu sénile ou quoi? s'inquiétait le capitaine de la dixième. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me parler d'amour?

Dans son classement personnel des capitaines les plus gâteux, Yamamoto venait d'arriver soudainement à la première place, juste devant Ukitake les jours où il était d'humeur généreuse avec lui et Mayuri lorsqu'il cherchait à l'attirer avec des bonbons dans son laboratoire. Un record inquiétant.

-Alors Toshirou-kun, on n'a pas osé offrir des chocolats à Hinamori-chan?

-Hein? répéta Hitsugaya, cette fois plus énervé qu'incrédule. De quoi se mêlait le papy?

-On n'ose pas déclarer sa flamme? Il ne faut pas être timide, voyons... Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu sais! Et vous êtes si mignons, à deux!

-Non! Pas de thé, ça va pas! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est déjà pas dans son état normal! essaya-t-il de faire comprendre par gestes affolés à Sasakibe qui amenait un plateau avec deux tasses.

-Euh, je viens de commander du saké pour la réserve qui était vide, annonça le lieutenant, perplexe.

-Réserve de saké? Vide? _Ici?_ Mais... Matsumoto en a reçu tout un lot le lendemain de la saint Valentin! pensa le jeune capitaine.

La "source" allait regretter sa gueule de bois...


	11. Flamenco

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème **: flamenco

**personnages du thème :** Yachiru et Grimmjow

**genre **: humour. Toujours n.n!

**rating :** K

**note :** Grimmjow/Yachiru : flamenco. J'ai un peu ramé pour trouver des idées, mais j'ai réussi! je ne voyais pas Grimmjow en train de danser avec des castagnettes (essayez donc d'imaginer. Ça fait marcher les amygdales) , et ça faisait un peu OOC pour Yachiru. Par contre quelqu'un d'autre se prêtait bien au jeu... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-La onzième division prétend être la plus forte de Soul Society, avait un jour dit Aizen.

Grimmjow, curieux de nature, s'était dit qu'il aimerait bien vérifier si justement, ils valaient le titre de meilleurs. Et comme il ne pouvait pas les attaquer sous prétexte de "curiosité induite par un commentaire d'Aizen-sama", il se contenta simplement d'ouvrir une petite fenêtre pour observer.

Effectivement, ils aimaient se battre. Mais quelle allure étrange! Le capitaine avait l'air fort bien qu'un peu frappé. Il baladait sur ses épaules une morveuse aux cheveux roses braillant des idioties et pas vraiment fiable en matière d'orientation, mais qui était imbattable au jeu du surnom débile. Grimmjow, pour sa part, l'aurait tuée depuis longtemps pour la faire taire. Un autre membre de cette division était un homme efféminé portant une perruque, des plumes ainsi qu'un sens de l'esthétique envahissant, et avait comme sobriquet "plumeau-san". Mais, le comble pour le sexta était ce troisième siège, chauve, qui, quand il trouvait un adversaire fort, s'agitait dans tous les sens en criant "Chance! Chance!", telle une danseuse de flamenco tentant sans succès de faire une danse de la pluie. Quand il ne se faisait pas martyriser par un boulet rose et piaillant.

Le sexta était consterné. Mais dans son fort intérieur, il se disait qu'il aurait été ravi d'être à la tête de cette division, s'il avait été un shinigami. Ceux qui sont forts font ce qu'ils veulent.


	12. Make up

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** make up (maquillage)

**personnages du thème :** Ichigo, Aizen.

**genre :** humour, bien sûr!

**rating : **K

**note :** J'ai un peu ramé sur celui-ci. J'ai essayé de le faire en vrai drabble (100 mots), mais, si j'ai réussi, ça ne rendait pas bien. Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Tu pourrais très bien être en train d'utiliser ton zampakutô maintenant, à notre insu, n'est-ce pas? demanda Ichigo, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude..

-C'est vrai, confirma Aizen. Mais pourquoi utiliserais-je Kyouka Suigetsu maintenant? Pour un avorton comme toi...

-J'en sais rien, moi. Après tout, quand on veut être Dieu, il faut avoir le physique pour. Mais en fait, tu es peut-être un vieux croulant caché derrière une illusion.

Le maître de Las Noche parut surpris.

-C'est pour ça que tu as inclus Tousen dans ton complot. Il risquait de révéler la vérité à tout le monde! Aizen est vieux et moche! Et mieux que le maquillage, il utilise des illusions! claironna Kurosaki. Pas de temps perdu le matin, pas de raté! Kyouka Suigetsu, le make up qu'il vous faut!

Kaname eut l'air gêné, et Ichimaru semblait réfléchir.

-Tu ne peux pas prouver que je mens, affirma Ichigo.

-Mais je ne peux pas utiliser tout le temps mon zampakutô, ce serait trop épuisant, le contra l'homme.

-Mais attends, c'est pour _ça_ que tu éteins toujours la lumière quand... commença Gin, interloqué.


	13. Indice mortel

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** Dead giveaway (indice mortel)

**personnages du thème :** Szayel, Chizuru

**genre : **humour ; un peu angst.

**r****ating :** T

**note :** Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire tout de suite, mais c'est venu d'un seul coup. Je vous livre ce thème, moins drôle que le reste, plus "sérieux". Plus angst.

* * *

Chizuru sourit et se prépara à attaquer. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle cible, une cible qui pourrait bien être consentante! En cette heure tardive de la nuit, qui sait si cette pauvre âme n'avait pas besoin d'aide? La jeune fille voyait sa future proie de profil. Bien qu'elle portait un haut blanc moulant, son bras, tendu vers un homme qui devait être blessé, empêchait la collégienne de voir l'importance de la poitrine. Une longue jupe plissée, tout aussi blanche. Des lunettes. La charmante vision semblait porter secours à quelqu'un, le visage baissé vers ce qui semblait un accidenté. Ses cheveux mi-longs brillaient à la lumière du réverbère tout proche. Ces cheveux qui indiquaient que la jeune femme devait avoir des opinions assez libérées, notamment en matière de sexualité. Roses. Pas un rose mal fait que certains arborent pour faire cool, non. Un beau rose soigné.

Chizuru se prépara à l'aborder quand elle releva la tête. La collégienne grimaça de dépit. C'était un homme! Il passait voluptueusement ses mains sur le corps de l'autre, un blond, comme s'il imaginait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. Honshou se dit que tout ça était quand même un indice mortel : il était gay. Donc du même camp qu'elle.

Mais quelque chose d'autre lui affirmait qu'il ne valait mieux pas s'approcher de lui, qu'il n'avait pas du tout besoin d'aide. Son aura morbide, sans doute. La jeune fille tourna les talons en soupirant, renonçant à regarder un spectacle d'amours censurées. Elle ne vit pas le scalpel que Szayel avait sorti pour s'occuper de son frère.


	14. Scones

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** Scones

**personnages du thème :** Ichimaru Gin, Cirucci Thunderwitch

**genre :** humour

**note :** hommage aux frites du restaurant universitaire qu'on retrouve joyeusement deux fois par semaine minimum (pour votre santé, évitez de manger trop gras, trop salé, trop sucré. Hem...) et avec lesquelles j'ai failli mourir étouffée. Ça collait bien au thème, je trouve XD!

* * *

Sous prétexte de "faire connaissance", chaque espada ou futur espada s'était retrouvé invité à prendre le thé avec Ichimaru, et bien que flairant le piège, ils n'avaient pu que se résoudre à répondre présent à cette invitation.

Cirucci, elle, avait été invitée deux fois. A chaque fois, elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, à écouter ses commentaires qui blessaient sans en avoir l'air avec une tasse de cet insipide thé à la main, bien qu'elle aurait juré que lui buvait autre chose. Et des scones innocemment posés sur une assiette.

Ce devait être une autre forme de sélection naturelle pour les espadas, et le thé avec Ichimaru n'était juste que la première épreuve. La règle était implicite et paraissait presque naturelle. Il fallait avaler au moins trois scones. Trois scones caoutchouteux à l'extérieur, pâteux à l'intérieur, et assez mauvais dans l'ensemble. Ne pas sembler les grignoter du bout des dents pour ne pas attirer de commentaires amusés, et éviter d'en prendre une trop grosse bouchée pour ne pas s'étouffer avec, surtout que l'ex-capitaine choisissait ce moment là pour poser une question exigeant une réponse construite et immédiate. Puis, une fois qu'on avait réussi à l'avaler, éviter de se précipiter sur le thé pour aider à faire passer le tout qui neuf fois sur dix restait coincé.

Cirucci s'était donc fait la réflexion qu'il existait une autre forme de sélection des arrancars, la sélection par le scones. Ceux qui réussissaient à passer l'épreuve initiale devaient aussi tenir une, voire deux réunions par semaine avec Aizen.

Lors de son deuxième thé, elle s'était étranglée lorsque Gin lui avait annoncé qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'espada. Échec à deux scones et demi.

* * *

Je pense que les restos U sont une forme de sélection naturelle pour étudiants n.n... Non, je ne suis pas traumatisée, j'avais juste un thème à faire XD! Je continue donc avec mon générateur...


	15. Mariage

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** mariage

**personnages du thème :** Jinta, Grimmjow

**genre :** humour

**rating :** T

**note : **j'ai eu un peu de mal avec celui là. Deux personnages qui ne se parlent pas, un sujet improbable... Un défi intéressant, en somme! Bonne lecture! MmeRoronoa, je suis sûre que celui-ci te plaira bien!!

* * *

-Oh, comme c'est mignon, le garçon vole au secours de la fille en danger! se moqua Il Forte en bloquant d'un revers de main le coup de batte de Jinta.

-La ferme! hurla le rouquin pour cacher sa peur de voir que sa meilleure attaque n'avait quasiment aucun effet sur l'arrancar.

-Hé! Il Forte! Grouille toi! Je viens de finir mon shinigami, il est temps de rentrer maintenant! brailla un autre arrancar avec des cheveux bleus et un air d'ennui plaqué sur le visage.

-Ok, ok! Ne t'énerve pas, Grimmjow! C'est pas comme si on était en danger! répondit le fraccion en envoyant Ururu dans les airs d'un coup de tête.

-Ururu! cria Jinta en se précipitant pour rattraper la fillette. Les cornes n'étaient pas passées loin. Et Renji qui était trop blessé pour se relever...

-Comme c'est pathétique... Le voilà tout inquiet pour la fille! C'est ton amoureuse? se moqua Grimmjow, histoire de s'occuper en attendant qu'Il Forte finisse de jouer avec ses proies.

-La ferme! Je ne te demande pas si t'es marié avec la blonde! répliqua Jinta, très énervé, à l'espada numéro six.

-La blonde? tiqua le fraccion à la libération en forme de taureau, alors que l'espada ricanait d'un air entendu.

Il se vengea en lançant une attaque qui projeta Jinta vers Grimmjow. Ce dernier l'attrapa au vol par le col de son t-shirt, un sourire légèrement pervers aux lèvres.

-Marié? Quelle connerie! On a pas besoin d'être mariés pour...

L'arrivée d'Urahara préserva des oreilles innocentes d'une remarque qui n'allait pas l'être.


	16. Papier toilette

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** papier toilette

**personnages du thème :** Di-Roy/ Asano Keigo

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K+

**note :** Il ne me plaît que moyennement, celui-là. L'idée m'est venue toute seule en voyant le couple et le thème, mais la réalisation, différée, me déçoit un peu. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!

* * *

Asano Keigo se maudit en silence. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de faire des courses pour Chad et de les lui apporter ce soir? Non seulement il était à peu prêt sûr que ce n'était pas un escalier qui avait blessé le mexicain au bras, mais en plus sa sœur avait saisi le prétexte qu'il sortait pour lui confier une corvée de jus de fruit à acheter. De toute façon, rien ne tournait rond chez Ichigo et les autres depuis quelques temps. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Les absences en cour, les trous de mémoire, les monstres qui apparaissaient en ville, et puis _ça_.

Ça aurait pu être un homme bizarre, avec des cheveux blancs, un chapeau moche, des dents carrés et une voix nasillarde. Un pur plouc. Mais, il avait un trou, un gros trou rond à la base de la gorge, un trou qui était humainement impossible. Et cette sensation de force violente qui émanait de lui qui n'était pas faite pour rassurer.

-Terrifiant, songeait Keigo en essayant de se fondre dans un mur, ou tout au moins de ne pas s'effondrer lamentablement par terre.

C'était impossible. Il devait faire un cauchemar. En tout cas, il ne devait pas attirer l'attention du monstre. Il fallait qu'il s'empêche à tout prix de hurler et de claquer des dents. Il attrapa au hasard un objet dans son sac de course et commença à le mordre nerveusement tout en regardant le combat qui se déroulait et en s'exhortant au calme. Mais, lorsqu'un autre taré apparut dans le ciel, Keigo craqua et décida de partir en courant plutôt que de faire connaissance avec ce punk bleu au sourire inquiétant.

Mizuho en resta sans voix. Keigo était rentré avec son sac de course et _sans_ les jus d'orange, mais en tremblant comme une feuille et en murmurant des choses à propos de "mecs qui viennent du ciel" et de "fous furieux". Il avait verrouillé la porte frénétiquement, avant de déplacer une armoire pour la mettre devant. Il s'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre en gémissant, et elle se demanda, incrédule, s'il n'était pas encore plus débile qu'elle ne le pensait. Mais, Mizuho s'inquiéta vraiment de la santé mentale de son frère lorsque, fouillant parmi les sacs de courses qu'il avait ramenés, elle trouva un objet rose et humide bien entamé. _Depuis quand Keigo mangeait-il les rouleaux de papier toilette?_


	17. Pâtée pour chien

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **Dog food (nourriture pour chien)

**personnages du thème :** Aizen Sosuke, Kurosaki Ichigo

**rating **: K

**disclaimer :** allez, pour une fois : Bleach ne m'appartient pas. Donc, Aizen et Ichigo ne m'appartiennent pas. Et en plus, l'idée du couple et du thème appartient à ce générateur aléatoire qui me fait faire des drabbles depuis environ un mois.

**genre :** humour, fantastique

**note :** je dois avouer que c'est une idée tordue. Ce n'était pas facile, et en plus c'est pas du tout un drabble! Il est bien trop long. En plus, je me rapproche d'un genre que j'affectionne : le fantastique. Mais que voulez-vous... J'ai eu un problème avec un thème mal traduit (à refaire, snif!), et quand j'ai refait une série, j'ai eu toute une tripotée d'Aizen qui sont sortis. Il y en a un qui va morfler XD... Allez! Aizen, Kurosaki : pâtée pour chien! Pour un sujet tordu, c'est un sujet tordu.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo était, une fois n'est pas coutume, dans la cuisine familiale. Yuzu étant malade, c'était lui qui déchargeait les courses alimentaires que sa petite sœur avait déposé là avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, fiévreuse. Et si le rouquin voulait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué en cuisine, là, il avait un sérieux doute. Que venait faire cette boîte de pâtée pour chien adulte à poils longs dans les courses? Il leva la chose suspecte vers la lumière et la regarda, pensif, dans une bonne imitation d'Hamlet devant un certain crâne. Yuzu devait être vraiment malade pour avoir confondu ça avec une boîte de raviolis...

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix dans son dos. Kurosaki se retourna, surpris, avant de faire un bond en arrière.

-Aizen! cria-t-il en reconnaissant l'invité surprise.

-Bonjour! fit ce dernier avec un sourire, comme s'il était tout naturel pour lui d'être ici.

Le rouquin n'en menait pas large. Ses yeux allaient de la boîte de pâtée à l'ex-capitaine. Aucun des deux ne devrait être ici, et c'était bien leur seul point commun. Ichigo posa la main sur son front, réalisant l'inutilité de sauter sur son badge ou sur Kon pour essayer d'attaquer l'homme. Avec un peu d'espoir, il avait quarante de fièvre et il délirait.

-Que faites vous là? demanda-t-il finalement à l'apparition qui venait de s'installer sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Je m'ennuyais un peu à Las Noche. Je me suis dit qu'un tour dans le monde réel me changerait les idées, répliqua Aizen en penchant un peu la tête.

-... répondit Ichigo avec justesse, regardant la boîte dans sa main. Peut-être était-ce vraiment des raviolis, en fait...

-Je vois. Ça te perturbe tant?

La pâtée bizarre disparut de la main du rouquin qui releva les yeux pour croiser un sourire d'Aizen. Kyoka Suigetsu.

-Alors, comment se porte Soul Society en mon absence?

-Je n'y ai pas remis les pieds.

-Et qu'as tu pensé d'Ulquiorra? Il n'est pas très bavard, mais il fait bien son travail, non?

Décidément, cette conversation aussi était bizarre. Il le prenait pour son conseiller technique ou quoi?

Kurosaki ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer tout le mal qu'il pensait de ses putains d'arrancars, lorsqu'il sentit un reiatsu familier, suivit d'un hurlement sauvage.

-Ah, Grimmjow... Il faut que je rentre. Et bien, à la prochaine fois, Kurosaki-kun! soupira le brun.

Sidéré, Ichigo regarda Aizen se lever et s'en aller tranquillement. Où donc pouvait bien se trouver ce fichu thermomètre?

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, le shinigami remplaçant ne parvenait pas à se souvenir comment il était arrivé dans son lit. Il devait être malade, comme Yuzu, et avait rêvé. Pas d'autre possibilité. Aizen, dans la cuisine! Pourtant, que faisait cette boîte de pâtée pour chien dans sa chambre?

* * *

Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce long drabble bizarre? En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et bonnes fêtes n.n!


	18. Folie, folle

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** demented (fou, folle)

**personnages du thème :** Kotetsu Isane, Tetsuzaemon Iba

**genre : **humour, romance (0_ô?)

**rating : **K

**note : **Au départ, il y a deux semaines, je pensais que "demented" voulait dire un truc du genre "démentir". Quand je me suis rendue compte du sens exact, j'ai dû adapter --'... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Sa capitaine l'avait félicitée et lui avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur. Le troisième siège, Yasochika, avait marmonné que c'était un ancien de la onzième division et que malgré son poste, il devait être infréquentable. Hanatarou lui avait simplement sourit d'un air joyeux en lui disant qu'il était content pour elle. A l'association des femmes shinigami, Matsumoto lui annonça qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour, qui plus est avec un homme plus grand qu'elle. Nemu la regarda d'un air perplexe. Kyone lui sauta dessus en hurlant "Nee-saaaan, c'est trop bien pour toi! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt, cachottière!".

Kotetsu Isane ne savait plus où se mettre.

De son côté, Iba surprit un regard amical de son capitaine qui lui accorda un congé surprise. Il subit les railleries d'Ikkaku qui lui affirmait que tant qu'à prendre une quatrième division, autant qu'elle soit belle. Yumichika affirma que l'amour était aveugle, mais qu'au moins il était beau (l'amour). Renji le regarda quelques secondes, pensif, avant de le féliciter et de rabrouer Madarame en disant qu'elle avait quand même un bon décolleté. Yachiru lui demanda s'il allaient faire des enfants et Zaraki arriva à ce moment là et fit comprendre que ça ne le regardait pas qu'il sorte avec une de cette division de nuls, mais qu'il aurait pu choisir ailleurs.

Les deux amoureux étaient gênés. Bon sang, ce n'était pas de leur faute si Isane avait trébuché et qu'Iba, galant tout de même, avait essayé de la rattraper, faisant que toute l'association des femmes shinigamis interpréta de travers leur étreinte! Il faudrait peut-être maintenant commencer à démentir cette rumeur un peu folle...

Quoique. Maintenant qu'ils commençaient à se connaître (Iba était envoyé à Isane à la moindre blessure, même superficielle!), peut-être que cette rumeur pourrait finir par devenir vraie. De toute façon, tout le sereitei étant au courant, ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

* * *

Non, je ne me ramollis pas. J'ai toujours horreur des trucs romantiques, mais je me suis dit qu'une goutte d'eau de rose sur la fin était un peu ironique. De toute façon, le couple est crack XD.


	19. flammes

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** burning (en flammes, brûlant)

**personnages du thème :** Aizen Sosûke, Kyôraku Shunsui

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K

**note :** Pour une fois : un vrai drabble en tout pile 100 mots! Ça change! Bon, j'ai un peu ramé pour le nombre de mots, alors question humour j'ai pas eu trop de place. En deux mots : bonne lecture!

* * *

Bien évidemment, Aizen avait une cachette secrète à Soul Society. Avec une entrée secrète, invisible dans le décor. Un peu trop invisible, d'ailleurs. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il change le camouflage, histoire que Kyoraku ne s'installe pas pile dessus, bloquant l'entrée, comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Et pas près de bouger... Même Nanao avait renoncé!

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Shunsui piquait précipitamment une tête dans la rivière la plus proche, persuadé que c'était le soleil sur la bouteille de saké qui avait mis le feu à son manteau. Rien ne résistait longtemps à Aizen...

* * *

Bonne année à tous n.n!


	20. flammes 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** flammes : la suite!

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K

**note :** Pour plus de clarté, j'ai fait une suite à mes "flammes". On retrouve donc Kyoraku et son manteau brûlé n.n!

Je signale en passant que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours un chapitre rating M. Vu le succès fou qu'il a eu, je me permets de faire un peu de pub nn'... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Capitaine, vous ai-je déjà parlé des dangers de l'alcool? demanda Nanao en voyant revenir son supérieur complètement trempé avec un manteau rose à moitié brûlé.

-Oui, Nanao-chan, au moins une bonne centaine de fois, répondit Kyoraku alors qu'il ruisselait abondamment sur le sol de la huitième division. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne confisques plus ma gourde : les bouteilles sont dangereuses.

Ise nota en elle-même que soit mourir immolé était un risque que couraient les buveurs, soit le saké attaquait encore plus le cerveau qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Vous devriez vous changer, annonça-t-elle dans un soupir, penchant pour la deuxième possibilité.

-Ma douce Nanao-chan, si le temps est chaud l'eau est plutôt froide aujourd'hui. Pourrais-tu me préparer un remontant? Il doit y avoir le nécessaire dans toutes les bouteilles que tu m'as confisqué, et ce serait dommage que je tombe malade en ce moment...

-Capitaine, vous avez déjà assez bu comme ça pour réussir à vous mettre dans un état pareil! Quant à votre manteau on dirait plutôt que quelqu'un essayé un sort de kidô dessus! Ne me racontez pas de bêtises à propos des bouteilles et allez vous changer avant que je me fâche!

-Mais, Nanao-chan, tenta timidement la fontaine vivante.

-Pas de mais ou je vous laisse remplir les dossiers tout seul pendant une semaine! gronda-t-elle, sévère.

Une fois le capitaine partit, elle se tourna vers celui qui attendait.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, capitaine Aizen. Vous désiriez quelque chose?

-J'ai ce papier à faire remplir, mais je peux attendre jusqu'à demain, puisque vous semblez plutôt occupée avec les dossiers de la division, répondit l'autre avec un sourire compatissant.

Ise Nanao était plutôt perspicace, songeait le futur traître en reprenant le chemin de sa division. Heureusement qu'il avait Kyoka Suigetsu pour se cacher lorsqu'il faisait des choses compromettantes!

De son côté, la vice-capitaine brossait à un Kyoraku désabusé un large tableau des qualités du capitaine de la cinquième division, altruiste et travailleur, _lui_.


	21. Roomservice

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** room-service

**personnages du thème : **Hinamori/ Tousen

**genre :** humour, fatigue

**rating :** K

**note :** Écrit-posté en moins d'une heure. Inspiration soudaine sur un prompt que je n'avais pas retenu, en répondant aux reviews de Major-Oniakai (elle a d'ailleurs posté la 100ème review!), que je remercie encore en passant.

* * *

Aizen aurait pu emmener Hinamori. Elle l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés! Il aurait pu lui donner de la puissance, et la détruire au tout dernier moment, lorsqu'elle aurait tué ses amis. Peut-être que là elle aurait compris qui il était réellement. Peut-être. Et Gin aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un aux dépends de qui s'amuser. Enfin, s'il n'avait pas pris avec lui cette petite idiote, c'est qu'il avait diverses bonnes raisons.

Tout d'abord, il avait assez d'admiratrices. Il ne voulait pas avoir Hinamori dans ses jambes, le regardant d'un œil énamouré lorsqu'il voulait être seul, murmurant "Aizen-sama" dans le vent du soir. Pour les fans décérébrées, il avait déjà Loly et Menoly qui étaient prêtes à tout pour arriver dans son lit. Notamment à évincer les rivales. Rien qu'à imaginer les querelles de filles dans le château (et Hinamori à consoler le soir même), il était fatigué. La jeune fille était du genre à se battre bec et ongles pour qu'aucune autre gourgandine ne s'approche de son précieux capitaine.

Et puis, bien évidement, il ne voudrait pas l'avoir à l'heure du thé. Il aimait le calme dans ces moment-là. Il imagina la conversation :

-Kaname, s'il te plaît,_ je t'en prie_, ne la laisse pas m'apporter le thé, aujourd'hui. Elle est bien gentille mais elle est épuisante à un point inimaginable.

-Bien sûr Aizen-sama, je m'en chargerais, répondit l'aveugle d'un ton compréhensif.

…

-Oh, Tousen-san, laissez-moi faire! Ne vous dérangez pas, je serais ravie d'apporter le thé à Aizen-sama!!!

-Euh... tenta l'aveugle en essayant d'empêcher l'ex-lieutenant de lui prendre le plateau des mains.

-S'il vous plaît! supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix, sentant une faille.

Mais l'ex-capitaine se devait de rester ferme sur ses positions.

-Hinamori-san, vous en faites beaucoup pour Aizen-sama, vous risquez de vous surmener. Laissez-moi faire, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Mais moi non plus!

-On peut le faire, c'est notre travail, intervint Loly dans le but bien visible de se mettre en avant aux yeux du maître de Las Noche.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent tous à se mettre d'accord pour qui aurait le privilège de faire le room-service, le thé serait déjà froid. Non, il avait bien fait de ne pas prendre Hinamori avec lui.

* * *

Au fait, s'il vous plaît, _pas de commentaires douteux sur Tousen! _Je les supporte mal n_n', éprouvant un amour étrange et inconditionnel pour ce personnage... Et tant que j'y suis, je continue ma pub pour mon dernier chapitre M sur Grimmjow et Tousen.

Vous me pardonnerez ces défauts, j'espère n_n?


	22. Flirt

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** flirt

**personnages du thème : **Kira/Grimmjow

**rating : **T

**note : **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je le trouve bizarre, celui-ci, mais j'aimais bien ce thème donné par le générateur aléatoire. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Grimmjow avait d'abord trouvé ce petit vice-capitaine plutôt mignon, avec son air de chien battu et ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait croire qu'il avait un faible pour les blonds. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas trucidé à la seconde où il l'avait vu et qu'il avait commencé à vérifier si le blondinet en question était réactif. Et pour être réactif, il l'était : Kira gémissait de plaisir sous ses mains, rouge comme une tomate.

Tout aurait pu être parfait : une petite pause plaisir entre deux bastons avec un blondinet qui n'allait pas tarder à être consentant. Si seulement Ichimaru n'avait pas choisi ce moment là pour débarquer... L'albinos avait décrété qu'Izuru était son jouet personnel et qu'il était hors de question qu'il le lui prête. Sauf si...

-Tu vois, Grimmjow, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les yeux bleus au regard soumis.

Le sexta décida curieusement de laisser Kira entre les mains de Gin.


	23. Flirt 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** flirt, le deuxième, la suite!

**personnages du thème (imposés par le générateur) : **Kira, Grimmjow

**rating :** T

**note :** Bonjour n_n! J'ai décidé, suite à une demande de Major-oniakai, de faire une suite au drabble sur Kira et Grimmjow. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et bonne lecture!

* * *

Décidément, Ichimaru laissait traîner ses affaires. Tant pis pour lui! Se disait Grimmjow en tirant derrière lui un blondinet égaré qu'il avait retrouvé par hasard dans les couloirs de Las Noche, visiblement en pleine tentative d'évasion. Le sexta le poussa dans ses quartiers et referma la porte soigneusement. Il allait peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant. Il se tourna vers un Kira qui n'en menait pas large et afficha un sourire satisfait. L'albinos ne devrait pas venir les déranger, cette fois.

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow fut réveillé en sursaut par Ichimaru, assis sur son lit. Ce dernier avait apparemment remarqué que son ex-vice-capitaine boitait étrangement et était remonté jusqu'à la cause. L'espada se dit qu'il devait être en train de vivre ses derniers instants.

Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, Gin sortait de sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et sans que Grimmjow soit en petits morceaux sur le sol. Sur le lit, une mèche de longs cheveux blonds, trop longs pour appartenir à Kira, faisait écumer le sexta de rage. Si Il Forte n'était pas déjà mort, il aurait tâté de son zampakutô. Visiblement, Ichimaru aimait beaucoup les blonds, lui aussi!


	24. Verni à ongles

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **Nail polish (verni à ongles)

**personnages du thème :** Hitsugaya/Hitsugaya Donc, c'est ce pauvre Shirô-chan qui va se coltiner tout seul le thème n_n!!

**rating : **T

**genre :** humour, comme d'hab'.

**note :** J'ai ramé. Il me manquait la chute de ce drabble. Ça fait une semaine que je l'ai écrit, il me manquait juste la fin! Et en faisant mes devoirs, cet après-midi, j'ai eu une idée. Ça a quand même du bon de faire ses devoirs XD... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un capitaine du gotei treize, homme de surcroit, faisait dans cet endroit rempli de gens juste bons à interner? C'est ce que se demandait Hitsugaya en flânant entre les rayons du magasin de produits de beauté, aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans une poêle à frire. Entre les filles qui gloussaient, s'extasiant sur la couleur d'un produit, les vendeuses qui minaudaient, et le vigile qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil le jeune homme se sentait un petit peu hors de son élément. Pourquoi avait-il accepté?

Alerte rouge. Une grande blonde avec un maquillage impeccable bien que trop présent se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait avenant. Le capitaine hésita, puis décida de ne pas l'envoyer promener. Après tout, une vendeuse pouvait s'avérer utile pour mettre fin le plus rapidement possible à son tourment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, mon grand? fit-elle du ton que les adultes prennent pour s'adresser aux enfants, tout en se baissant pour que son mètre soixante-dix se mette à la hauteur du jeune client.

-Le grand cherche du verni à ongles. Et ce serait possible que vous arrêtiez de me tutoyer? répliqua Hitsugaya en la fusillant du regard.

-Euh... hésita la vendeuse, déconcertée par un tel accueil.

Puis le professionnalisme reprit le dessus.

-Suivez-moi. Ils sont là-bas. Vous cherchez une couleur en particulier?

-Rose sakura, répondit le jeune capitaine, contente qu'elle en vienne au fait si vite.

Ils passèrent devant les autres vendeuses, qui n'ayant plus de clientes, étaient désœuvrées. Toushirou entendit chuchoter, et le mot "mignon" parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pourvu qu'elles ne décident pas toutes de l'aider, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre...

Mais...

-Il n'y en a plus en rayon, je vais demander à mes collègues!

Hitsugaya se retrouva d'un seul coup entouré d'une nuée de filles jacassantes, certaines lui posant des questions du genre "c'est pour qui ce verni à ongle?". Il jeta un regard noir à celle qui suggéra que c'était pour son amoureuse.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté? Il ferma les yeux. Ah, ça y est, il se souvenait : parce que l'autre option était bien pire.

Il avait appris qu'Inoue avait l'intention de préparer un plat à base de pastèques, ce soir. Le capitaine adorait les pastèques, mais pas quand elles étaient en purée, mélangées avec des poireaux et du chocolat. Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait toujours pu dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il préférait autre chose. Non, en fait, la principale raison de sa fuite (repli stratégique, corrigea-t-il intérieurement), c'était que Matsumoto avait décidé de faire un jeu : action ou vérité.

-On forcera le capitaine à jouer. Et puis, on lui posera des questions tellement gênantes qu'il choisira action. A ton avis, jusqu'où on peut le pousser pour le striptease? Ah, si on lui fait boire du saké avant... chuchotait la lieutenant dans son téléphone.

-Je vais en ville pendant que tu finis le rangement. Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, annonça Hitsugaya quelques heures plus tard.

Matsumoto eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Mais pour se consoler, elle chargea le capitaine d'une commission qu'il ne put refuser.

-Pourquoi ai-je accepté? songeait Toushirou en fusillant du regard une vendeuse qui lui passait la main dans les cheveux.

Le soulagement d'échapper au pire, sans doute... Il aurait dû refuser, il le savait!


	25. Pâtée pour chien 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** pâtée pour chien, le retour!

**personnages du thème :** Ichigo et Aizen

**genre :** humour

**rating :** K

**note : **Suite à une review d'Akesta qui me disait qu'elle avait bien aimé la première variation du thème, je fais une suite aux déboires d'Ichigo avec Aizen et la nourriture pour chien. Tout aussi crack que la première version, mais moins mystérieuse de mon point de vue. Ceci peut être considéré comme la suite directe du 17e drabble. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aizen était censé être un génie du mal. Un homme dont les plans machiavéliques se refermaient à coup sûr sur sa proie désemparée et impuissante. Le mal incarné. Mais pour le moment, Ichigo se disait qu'Aizen était complètement malade. Ou alors, c'était lui.

Il tourna à droite en un virage serré qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel virtuose du maniement du caddy plein. Yuzu étant toujours malade, c'était lui qui était allé faire des courses au supermarché le plus proche. Ce n'était pas vraiment un endroit où les attaques d'arrancars étaient fréquentes, aussi avait-il cru avoir une attaque en découvrant Aizen en haut du rayon charcuterie. Il s'ennuyait tellement à Las Noche?

Choisissant d'ignorer l'apparition incongrue, le rouquin décida aussi de se passer de viande pour le moment. Direction les fruits et légumes.

-Et bien, Kurosaki, ce n'est pas très poli d'ignorer quelqu'un qu'on connaît, s'exclama l'ex-capitaine en atterrissant à côté de lui.

Ichigo se contenta de peser les tomates ; il devait être en pleine poussée de fièvre, aussi ferait-il bien de ne pas parler tout seul en public.

-Je te préférais la dernière fois, affirma l'apparition avec une nuance de déception dans la voix. Tu étais plus bavard.

Aucune réaction.

-Puisque tu n'es pas très loquace aujourd'hui, on va faire un petit jeu, annonça Aizen avec un sourire inquiétant.

Il glissa une boîte dans son chariot avec un sourire amusé. Le rouquin sursauta en reconnaissant une "pâtée pour chien adulte à poils longs".

-Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas finir tes courses. Mais, ce qui va être intéressant, c'est de voir combien de boîtes de ce genre tu auras à ton passage en caisse. Je vais sur ce rayon là ; évite ce que tu peux, Kurosaki. J'arrêterai quand tu te décideras à payer, l'informa le brun avant d'apparaître en haut du rayon pour chiens et chats.

Et c'est ainsi que le rouquin se retrouva à zigzaguer comme un dingue entre les rayons, essayant d'éviter les projectiles et les autres clients. Il évita de justesse une mamie au rayon biscuits apéritif, reçu cinq boîtes d'un seul coup lorsqu'il fut coincé dans un embouteillage au rayon glace, et une autre s'écrasa dans les brioches quand le jeune homme esquiva en tournant chez les sodas et sirops.

-Allons, Kurosaki, c'est trop facile là! s'écria Sosûke en envoyant une boîte qui finit parfaitement droite dans le chariot.

-Y'en a qui sont pressés de sortir, marmonna un vieux en voyant Ichigo slalomer entre les promos du jour en direction de la caisse.

"Clong" fit la dernière boîte qui arriva dans le chariot. Aizen réapparut à côté du rouquin et lui posa la main sur l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

-Maintenant, laissons quelqu'un de neutre compter les points. La caissière devait faire l'affaire.

-Enfoiré, chuchota le lycéen.

Une fois les courses payées, Aizen se pencha sur le ticket de caisse.

-A la prochaine, Kurosaki! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

--

-Karin, Ichi-nii vient de rentrer des courses. Dis à papa de le coucher : il a de la fièvre et il ne m'a ramené que la moitié de la liste de courses. A la place, on a 28 boîtes de pâtée pour chien. Il n'a pas l'air bien, conclut Yuzu en regardant son frère qui marmonnait des choses à propos de "sale traître qui s'ennuie".


	26. Jacuzzi

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**rating :** K

**thème :** bubble bath (bain à bulles, j'ai pris jacuzzi n_n)

**personnages du thème :** Ishida Uryû / Wonderwyce Margera

**note :** Kyyya! Trop contente, le site remarche!!! Ça fait trois plombes que je voulais poster (en plus ça a buggé juste après un de mes posts --')! Pour fêter ça: drabble! Je réfléchis toujours pour le "pâtée pour chien 3" (je veux garder la part mystérieuse du texte). Ce drabble-ci ne respecte pas trop la chronologie de l'histoire, mais c'est pas grave n_n. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ishida poussa un cri étranglé. Quelqu'un, quelque chose venait d'apparaître près de la piscine. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait du bol aujourd'hui. Il était allé, une fois n'est pas coutume, à la piscine publique. Il faut dire que à cette heure-ci, en semaine, il n'y avait personne, de quoi satisfaire son envie de jacuzzi et son asociabilité naturelle. Mais il y avait de sérieux inconvénients à être seul ; il aurait dû emmener Kurosaki. Au moins cet idiot de shinigami remplaçant se serait précipité pour régler le problème.

-Ahoooo! fit joyeusement le jeune arrancar avant de sauter dans le bassin où se trouvait Ishida, l'éclaboussant copieusement au passage.

Et dire qu'il n'avait pas pris sa quincy cross de peur de l'abimer ou de la perdre dans l'eau... Cela dit, il n'avait pas non plus ses lunettes. Il aurait peut-être démoli la moitié de la piscine publique avant de toucher le blondinet qui maintenant essayait d'attraper des bulles sous l'eau. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être une lumière ; peut-être Uryû devrait-il sortir de l'eau doucement et aller chercher de quoi se défendre dans son casier. De toute manière, le reiatsu de l'enfant (car cet arrancar était un enfant, pas de doute) était étrangement dissimulé, ce n'était donc pas la peine d'attendre qu'un certain rouquin et ses capacités phénoménales pour détecter les reiatsus intervienne.

Il prit sa décision et se dirigea doucement vers le bord avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Un autre reiatsu venait d'apparaître, un reaitsu qu'il connaissait! Le blondinet s'immobilisa aussi.

-Wonderwyce, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas aller tout seul dans le monde réel!

-Ahoooo, répondit piteusement l'enfant en regardant Tousen.

Ishida en resta la bouche ouverte. Tousen? Ici?

Décidément, le nombre d'ennemis au mètre carré connaissait une hausse significative... Et en plus, il était le seul à être en maillot de bain.

-C'est dangereux, le monde réel. Tu risques aussi de perturber les plans d'Aizen et la tranquillité de cette ville. Et tu es complètement trempé, maintenant, reprocha l'aveugle sous le regard ahuri du Quincy.

-Ooooh, chouina l'enfant d'un ton désolé.

Ishida se demanda un instant si l'ex-capitaine (qui tapotait maintenant la tête de l'arrancar pour le consoler) n'avait pas adopté le blondinet. Une nouvelle mode lancée par Aizen?

-On y va, ordonna Tousen en ouvrant une porte dans le vide.

Puis se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un, il ajouta distraitement :

-Désolé pour le dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, murmura Ishida qui prit enfin conscience qu'il avait la bouche ouverte.

L'arrancar se traîna jusqu'à l'ouverture et l'aveugle le suivit.

Au moment où le tout commençait à se refermer, Ishida vit Tousen se tourner vers lui, comme s'il se demandait où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu le croiser.

Puis ils disparurent et le silence revint dans la piscine.

--

-Kurosaki, je te dis que tes compétences en tout ce qui touche le reiatsu et le kidô sont parfaitement minables, à tel point que si tu n'améliores pas ça je refuse de te laisser encore protéger la ville.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? murmura Ichigo en regardant le Quincy furieux s'éloigner, les cheveux encore humides.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas pris un thème sur le générateur aléatoire! A la prochaine!


	27. Crossdressing 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** crossdressing

**personnages du thème :** Grimmjow et Tousen

**autres personnages :** Ichimaru et Aizen

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour!

**note : **Imaginez ma joie quand mon couple favori est tombé de ce générateur aléatoire avec un thème qui se prêtait à beaucoup de choses n_n! Bon, je n'ai pas exploité le couple ici, mais il se pourrait que je ré-exploite ce thème... En tout cas, j'ai écrit ce drabble d'une traite alors je trouvais dommage de tout changer pour une histoire de couple favori. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ichimaru était malade depuis une semaine. Il ne pouvait bouger de son lit et son humeur commençait sérieusement à s'en ressentir. Et comme un subordonné mécontent est rarement agréable à vivre, Aizen avait décidé d'aller le voir, seul, pour le distraire un peu. Entre autres, faire apparaître Grimmjow avec les habits de Loly avait eu son petit succès pour dérider l'albinos.

Mais quand Tousen vint se plaindre qu'Ichimaru tentait de s'introduire dans sa chambre pour remplacer ses vêtements par des habits féminins, le maître de Las Noche se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'éviter les illusions trop suggestives.


	28. Coeur brisé

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** broken heart (cœur brisé)

**personnages du thème : **Ulquiorra/ Yoshi (la bount aux cheveux vert avec une épée et un éventail)

**rating :** K

**genre : **humour? Pas de genre particulier, en fait.

**note :** Yoshi est un personnage HS qu'on trouve dans l'arc bount de l'anime. Elle ne croise bien évidemment pas Ulquiorra, mais on peut quand même penser qu'Aizen se renseigne de temps à autres sur ce que deviennent ses ennemis... Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

-Joli cœur.

Pas de réaction.

-Joli cœur _brisé_, insista la bount, une lueur mauvaise au fond du regard.

Yoshi n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un regard froid.

-Je vais te faire connaître avec passion toute la douleur que peut infliger Niida. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, on ne verra pas la différence entre tes larmes et celles peintes sur ton visage, assura la femme en se léchant les lèvres.

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil, méprisant. Vraiment? Que croyait-elle?

-Tu es un déchet étrange. Et agaçant, finit-il par lâcher, se demandant pourquoi il prenait la peine de répondre à cette moins que rien.

-Oh, quelle coïncidence! Je pensais exactement la même chose, se moqua Yoshi agitant son pantin.

-La phase, la symbiose, c'est la perfection! Quelle beauté tous les deux! Serait-ce de l'amour? lança d'une voix criarde l'arme de la bount.

L'arrancar jeta un regard méprisant, un de plus, à l'épée et l'éventail. Au moins, son zampakutô ne criait pas d'idioties en plein combat. Cette femme était une étrange et arrogante créature. Inintéressante, aussi.

-Battons-nous, joli cœur, proposa Yoshi en passant une deuxième fois la langue sur ses lèvres. Que ces si joli yeux verts aient une raison de pleurer. J'adorerais te briser le cœur.

Ulquiorra ferma les yeux un bref instant, consterné. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se faisait draguer par un déchet ennemi. Et dire qu'il devait faire un rapport _imagé_ à Aizen sur l'état actuel de Soul Society...


	29. Côté pratique

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** côté pratique

**personnages :** Inoue et Grimmjow

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour

**warning :**(Clewi, si tu passes par là ;) l'auteur décline toute responsabilité si vous vous mettez à rire dans un lieu publique n_n.

**note :** J'ai eu l'idée hier soir, juste après avoir éteint mon ordinateur. C'était frustrant. Mais pour une fois, l'idée est bien de moi. Je ne peux même pas me planquer derrière un générateur aléatoire en disant que c'est de sa faute XD! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-On va aller soigner Kurosaki. Mais avant tu vas me rendre un petit service.

Grimmjow se laissa tomber sur le canapé et écarta les genoux, obscène, avec un geste significatif. Inoue rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais Kurosaki-kun était venu la chercher, et il était blessé par sa faute. Elle pouvait donc se dévouer un peu sans se plaindre.

Le sexta eut un sourire satisfait en regardant la jeune fille s'activer entre ses cuisses. Il avait beau être espada, ça n'empêchait pas un hakama de se déchirer à un endroit idiot. Il ferait plus attention où il s'assiérait, la prochaine fois...

* * *

C'est presque un vrai drabble! Avant il était plus long, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine de préciser ce qu'Inoue utilisait pour réparer le hakama à Grimmjow.


	30. Problème de taille

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** problème de taille (non imposé n_n)

**personnage du thème :** Ichimaru

**rating :** K

**genre :** humour

**note :** J'ai surpris la plupart de mes revieweuses avec le drabble précédent XD. Je dois avouer que j'ai bien ri en voyant les réactions... Pourtant, le rating était clair, non n_n? K+, tout public, donc. Blague à part, rien de tel dans celui-ci. Ah, et je prépare un autre avec le générateur aléatoire, je ne vais pas lui faire des infidélités trop longtemps n_n! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ichimaru avait tout essayé. Il avait même crié à s'en casser la voix et augmenté son reiatsu en espérant que quelqu'un le remarque, mais il fallait croire que tout le monde s'en fichait. Ou, tout simplement, que Las Noche était trop grand pour que, malgré tous ses efforts, il puisse alerter quelqu'un dans le château. Elle était bien belle la stratégie de surveillance. Si ça avait été une attaque, même des pingouins beurrés comme des tartines auraient gagné. Sans même parler de capitaines sobres. Et il ne pouvait même pas utiliser de kidô sans risquer d'abimer le précieux matériel à proximité. La vie est dure pour qui est coincé dans les toilettes de la salle de vidéo surveillance à trois heures du matin.

* * *

Pour celui-ci, une suite arrivera pour savoir ce que faisait au juste Ichimaru-kun dans cette salle à une heure pareille n_n.


	31. Pingouin

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** pingouin

**personnage du thème :** Ichimaru

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour

**note :** Voilà (enfin) la suite du précédent drabble. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire : j'avais les idées mais aucune de mes cinq versions ne me plaisait vraiment. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et répondra à toutes vos questions ^^. Et, je tiens à "fêter" un truc qui n'a aucune importance, mais quand même : on peut enfin mettre "^^" et ses dérivés dans les fics!!! Avant on pouvait pas et ça me frustrait, moi qui aime en mettre un peu partout!! Et le substitut était moche :s.

Miini-Chan : Merci pour tes reviews ^^! Je ne pense pas faire un "action ou vérité" dans le détail, mais si par hasard l'occasion se présente, je n'y manquerais pas! Par contre j'ai un drabble avec Hitsugaya et Ukitake qui devrait arriver bientôt. Tu as l'air d'aimer le petit capitaine ^^.

* * *

Après quelques longues heures à s'ennuyer à mourir, Ichimaru fut enfin délivré. Heureusement que Tousen était du genre à tomber du lit tous les matins. Et pendant que Kaname luttait à son tour contre une porte décidément réticente à l'ouverture, le maître de Las Noche en profita pour demander quelques explications à Ichimaru, notamment sur l'apparition de chaînes satellites dans ce qui était à la base un endroit de surveillance, et de l'impact qu'avait eu leur installation sur la fermeture automatique des portes de cabinet. Dommage que la pause publicité se soit prolongée aussi longtemps à cause d'une porte coincée ; Ichimaru n'avait pu qu'écouter son émission se dérouler sans lui. En tout cas, Wonderwyce avait été ravi de découvrir les dessins animés.

Pour finir, Aizen avait demandé à Gin ce qui avait été diffusé de si intéressant pour le pousser à revenir ici vers les une heure du matin. Si seulement tout ce qui passait à l'écran n'était pas enregistré... Intrigué par la toute nouvelle passion d'Ichimaru pour les pingouins, le maître de Las Noche avait voulu voir ce _si_ passionnant documentaire sur la banquise.

A la place des pingouins, Wonderwyce allait découvir comment on fait les enfants.


	32. Envies de meurtre

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** kill (tuer)

**personnages du thème :** Ukitake et Hitsugaya

**autres personnages : **Matsumoto

**rating :** K

**note : **Bonjour ^^! Tout d'abord, une petite remarque sur mon dernier drabble, celui intitulé "pingouin". La première version postée était assez ambigüe, suffisamment pour que l'on puisse croire qu'Ichimaru voulait regarder des pingouins en train de fricoter (et donnait l'idée consternante d'un ennui profond suintant des murs de Las Noche, "à ce point?" XD)... Cette version était assez amusante, mais après avoir longuement hésité, j'ai changé le drabble pour que mon idée originale soit claire. A vous de voir quelle version vous préférez!

Et enfin, voici le retour en drabble d'Hitsugaya! Comme tous mes drabbles avec Hitsu, il est assez long et ne fait pas partie de mes préférés --'. J'espère vous offrir mieux la prochaine fois. J'ai commencé la suite et fin de La curiosité, quel effrayant défaut!, elle ne devrait pas tarder! Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Hitsugaya serra les poings en dissimulant son reiatsu de son mieux. Il allait le tuer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il allait le faire. Ukitake était allé trop loin. Déjà, le poursuivre dans le Sereitei dans le but de le faire rentrer dans sa division avec une pile de bonbons pour mômes n'était pas digne d'un capitaine. Et, bien sûr, le malade n'était pas gâteux qu'à moitié, non, il l'était à fond. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et regarda passer sa vice-capitaine qui le cherchait.

-Capitaine, où êtes-vous? Il y a un dossier urgent pour la première division! Capitaiiiiiine!!!

Tôshirô soupira du haut de son toit. Même sans savoir ce qu'il se tramait, il se serait méfié directement. Comme si Matsumoto regardait les dossiers pendant son absence. A moins qu'ils ne soient cachés dans une bouteille de saké?

Au nombre des crimes du capitaine de la treizième division, il fallait donc ajouter la corruption de sa vice-capitaine, probablement avec l'aide du capitaine Kyoraku, parce qu'Ukitake n'avait pas une tête à garder des bouteilles de saké dans sa division. Mais le malade n'avait pas non plus la tête du parfait sadique qu'il était, alors peut-être qu'il en gardait pour occuper ses longues journées de maladie...

Néanmoins, Shunsui ne devait pas être innocent : après tout, du saké avait circulé dans l'affaire et il était le meilleur ami du tordu en puissance. Et personne n'aurait loupé la lueur avide et enthousiaste dans le regard du capitaine qui semblait prêt à le suivre jusqu'en enfer pour l'attraper. D'ailleurs, pour avoir convaincu des gens de l'aider, il mériterait qu'Hitsugaya le fasse courir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. A la condition que son shumpo soit plus rapide que celui de son poursuivant, et qu'Unohana ne le tue pas pour lui avoir donné une surcharge de travail en fatiguant son patient. Il n'était pas masochiste, merci bien.

Donc, Ukitake pouvait aller crever en enfer pour qu'il aille chanter "joyeux anniversaire" à Yamamoto pendant le conseil des capitaines, déguisé avec le costume de lutin que le malade lui avait offert pour Noël.


	33. Saké

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (proposé) :** saké

**personnages du thème :** Aizen et toute l'espada ;

**rating :** K

**genre :**comme d'hab ^^. Comme la majorité des 31 drabbles qui sont venus avant.

**note :** Encore une fois, je fais des infidélités au générateur aléatoire... Mais bon, comme c'est pour la bonne cause, c'est pas grave! C'était une idée de mon amie MmeRoronoa que j'ai développée ^^ (j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu reviendras vite!).

**note 2 : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^! Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que les gens reviennent me lire et prennent la peine de laisser un mot! Cette fic est celle où j'en ai le plus reçu, en fait on approche des 200. Et pour la 200e, je propose un petit "jeu" : celui ou celle qui mettra la 200e review pourra me proposer un couple et un thème, que j'essaierai de mettre en drabble. Par contre, évitez par pitié les thèmes du genre "Hinamori, Hitsugaya =_ je t'aime_" ou "Ichimaru, Yamamoto = amour physique"... J'aime pas trop les trucs romantiques dans le premier cas, et le deuxième se passe de commentaire ^^! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Aizen était surpris. Pour la première fois, il voyait des membres de l'espada reprendre du thé lors de la réunion hebdomadaire. Cela semblait très suspect... Grimmjow les descendait un par un, il en était à son cinquième en moins de vingt minutes. Avec la dose de théine qu'il aurait d'ici la fin de la réunion, il serait tellement agité qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir une tasse sans la faire tomber, tout comme Nnoitora et Yammi. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose suspecte : Stark en était à sa troisième, et Ulquiorra était devenu curieusement rouge au niveau des joues. Szayel, lui, regardait sa tasse comme si elle était devenue tout à coup un cobaye très intéressant.

Aizen prit une gorgée. Pourtant, tout semblait normal. Puis tout à coup, Stark tomba endormi sur la table et se mit à ronfler. Irrité et saisit d'un doute, le maître de Las Noche attrapa la tasse de l'espada et renifla à l'intérieur.

-Du saké! s'écria-t-il en se levant avec colère.

Le mal était fait. Mais au moins, il avait une explication de la soudaine passion des arrancars pour le contenu de leur tasse. Nnoitora se mit à ricaner bêtement et tendit la main vers la cuisse d'Hallibel. Cette dernière le repoussa, plutôt brusquement, et il retomba de côté sur sa chaise, restant à rire dans un équilibre précaire. Szayel vacilla en prenant une couleur bleue assez étrange ; sans doute une réaction avec l'un des nombreux produits qu'il s'injectait. Puis il s'effondra sur la table, rejoignant Stark au pays des rêves. La table trembla quand Yammi la heurta dans un geste maladroit. Aaroniero commença à chanter une chanson paillarde avec la voix de Kaien, faisant lever un sourcil intéressé à Ichimaru, jusqu'à ce qu'Aizen, très mécontent, se tourne vers lui.

-Ah, non, c'est pas moi! Je n'y suis pour rien! se défendit-il en perdant son habituel sourire.

Le brun jeta un regard à Kaname qui semblait très désapprobateur. La nouvelle et énième blague de Gin allait trop loin.

Grimmjow se leva et proposa à Ulquiorra de "régler ça une bonne fois pour toute", pendant que le maître de Las Noche était occupé à faire sa fête à l'albinos. Le cuarta déclina, suffisamment sobre pour constater que le sexta n'était pas assez ivre pour être neutralisé rapidement. Barraguan descendit une autre tasse en regardant d'un œil intéressé la pression spirituelle d'Aizen qui augmentait peu à peu en direction d'Ichimaru qui n'en menait pas large. La réunion serait pleine de souvenirs, apparemment. Surtout si Nnoitora réussissait à réveiller Stark en voulant monter sur la table pour beugler qu'il était le plus fort.

--

-C'était ton plan! Allez, avec un peu de bol il sont suffisamment bourrés pour qu'on ne se fasse pas éclater comme des bouses par le premier espada qu'on croise! s'exclama un Ichigo optimiste à Ishida qui ne semblait pas très motivé. Et il faut qu'on y aille avant qu'ils décuvent, alors allons-y!

* * *

Suis-je méchante avec Ichimaru? Non, je ne crois pas. Et puis, il va être innocenté très vite puisque la bande de rigolos de d'habitude va arriver ^^. A la prochaine!! /se sauve/


	34. Dîner romantique

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **dîner romantique

**personnages du thème :** Ichigo et Inoue

**genre :** humour, romance (un petit peu ^^)

**rating :** K+

**note :** Voilà donc le thème que m'a proposé Keikoku-sama, la 200e review. J'ai un peu ramé, mais le voilà! J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^!

**note 2 : **J'arrive pas à croire que les Bounts rebutent autant de personnes ; pourtant, mon dernier chapitre de "Papa, fais moi un câlin!" n'est pas le plus mauvais...

* * *

Ce dîner en tête à tête aurait pu se dérouler plus mal. Inoue avait invité Ichigo en prétendant un dîner entre amis, et oh, malheur, Kuchiki-san n'avait pas pu venir, Ishida-kun avait ses devoirs à finir, Sado-kun s'entraînait avec Abarai-kun, et Rangiku-san et le capitaine Hitsugaya étaient sortis. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls tous les deux, pour un dîner qu'elle espérait romantique. Kurosaki n'avait pas remarqué le mensonge ni l'ambiance tamisée, trop préoccupé par le menu qu'il n'osait lui demander, de peur d'être malade avant même de manger.

L'entrée put être avalée normalement, pour autant que l'on puisse avaler normalement un mélange de sardine, de poireau et de confiture de fraise. Inoue fut un peu inquiète des couleurs successives que prit le visage de l'élu de son cœur, se demandant si elle n'aurait pas à jouer les infirmières de charme ; mais Ichigo lui affirma que c'était dû à la lumière des bougies. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander d'utiliser son pouvoir pour faire disparaître la nourriture de son estomac... Heureusement, le poulet aux tomates passa plutôt bien, à ce détail près qu'Inoue avait utilisé des tomates confites ; mais tout compte fait, c'était plutôt bon, une fois l'étrange mélange identifié et accepté. Le dessert eut un peu plus de mal à descendre, mais en se concentrant sur autre chose, la pâte de haricot fourrée au gingembre et à la glace à la framboise était mangeable. Inoue rougit une fois de plus en regardant Ichigo, puis déclara qu'elle allait faire la vaisselle. Kurosaki, galant, proposa de l'aider, ce qu'elle déclina avec force de gestes gênés.

Le dîner bascula lorsque Inoue trébucha avec les assiettes et que le rouquin tenta de la rattraper, de peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal.

En ouvrant la porte, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya découvrirent donc le shinigami remplaçant, allongé sur Inoue, sa bouche très proche de la sienne, leurs corps enlacés et leurs deux visages tout rouges. Au "on a trébuché" que lança avec gêne Orihime, Hitsugaya (les joues pivoines devant la scène) répondit qu'ils "n'allaient pas les gêner plus longtemps" avant de refermer la porte et d'entraîner dehors une Matsumoto ravie du dernier scoop qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Ichigo et Inoue furent donc officiellement en couple avant même de l'avoir décidé...


	35. Intimité

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **intimité

**personnages du thème :** Stark, Hallibel

**genre : **humour ^^

**rating :** T

**note :** Encore une infidélité à mon générateur aléatoire ^^. Mais c'était une idée de Keikoku-sama, une alternative pour le "drabble cadeau". J'aimais bien, alors je l'ai fait. (mais je doute qu'il le voyait interprété comme ça XD!) Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment plaint des caméras à Las Noche. Tout au plus, Grimmjow et Yammi s'étaient retrouvés avec Ichimaru sur le dos suite à des murs qu'ils pensaient avoir achevés sans témoins, mais ça n'était pas allé plus loin.

Puis un jour, une poudre expérimentale de Szayel atterrit malencontreusement dans le haut d'Hallibel ; vu la difficulté de l'endroit à atteindre, il était fort probable que Nnoitora ait "aidé" la poudre à s'infiltrer par le haut du col... Surtout quand on en connaissait les effets : elle démangeait terriblement.

La pauvre espada chercha donc un endroit à l'abri des caméras pour enlever la chose, mais comme elle ne savait pas où étaient lesdites caméra et qu'elle voulait à tout prix se débarrasser de la gêne sans que le quinta la voie en train de se tripoter allègrement les proéminences féminines (but ultime de l'expérience, elle en était sûre), elle se résolut à solliciter de l'aide :

-Je peux t'emprunter un coussin? demanda-t-elle d'un ton gêné à Stark qui la dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

Ichimaru ne manqua pas de lui demander, images à l'appui, si c'était Stark ou bien sur ses coussins qu'elle fétichisait au beau milieu d'un couloir, sans même prendre le temps de rentrer dans ses quartiers.


	36. Pâtée pour chien 3

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** pâtée pour chien, le retour ^^!

**personnages du thème (imposés) :** Kyoraku et Ukitake

**genre :** humour. What else ^^?

**rating :** K

**note :** Ça faisait longtemps ^^! Pourtant je suis en vacances! Enfin, j'ai quand même tenté d'écrire des choses, mais je ne les posterai pas... Je n'écrirai donc pas de one-shot sur mon couple hétéro préféré, le GrimmNell, c'était trop foireux --'. C'est donc en gros manque d'inspiration que je me suis tournée vers le générateur aléatoire (on revient vite aux vieilles habitudes XD!), qui m'a ressorti "pâtée pour chien". Alors, pourquoi pas ^^? J'ai écrit ça dans la foulée, et j'ai posté aussi sec.

**note 2 : **Ceci est la suite des deux drabbles "pâtée pour chien"! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Je ne comprends pas cet acharnement, avoua Ukitake.

-Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kurosaki insiste tant, répondit Kyoraku. On dirait qu'il en veut personnellement à Aizen. Comme s'il voulait se venger de quelque chose en particulier.

-En même temps, Aizen s'en est pris à ses amis, et Kurosaki tient assez à Rukia, tu ne penses pas? S'il est allé affronter tout Soul Society pour la libérer, il doit encore en vouloir à Aizen pour sa condamnation... Mais le contenu du message laisse penser qu'il y a quand même autre chose.

-Oui. D'autant qu'il a refusé de s'expliquer. Tu penses que Yamamoto le laissera envoyer ce colis à Aizen en guise de test du nouveau passage? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Peut-être. De toute manière, on ne va pas lui envoyer des fleurs... ironisa Shunsui.

--

Aizen Sôsuke savait que Soul Society testait une nouvelle sorte de passage vers le Hueco Mondo. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris lorsque l'un d'eux s'ouvrit dans la salle du trône, laissant tomber un petit colis. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le contenu avec son habituel sourire calme. Ichimaru resta quant à lui perplexe devant la boîte en fer de "pâtée pour chien adulte à poils longs" et le message qui l'accompagnait : "Compte sur moi pour venir te faire avaler les 28 autres. Kurosaki."

Et on ne peut pas dire que la réponse d'Aizen l'éclaira, pas plus qu'Ukitake et Kyoraku :

"Avec ou sans l'emballage?"


	37. Nu

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** life drawing (dessin de nu)

**personnages du thème (imposés) :** Kyoraku et Tousen

**rating :** K+

**genre :** humour ^^!

**note :** Je suis un peu à court d'inspiration en ce moment. J'ai un drabble que j'avais en tête que je n'arrive pas à mettre sur papier, et j'ai pas trop d'idées, même avec le générateur aléatoire. Cela dit, une fois que j'ai compris ce que voulait dire "life drawing", j'ai tout de suite trouvé comment adapter ce thème XD! Avec une certaine souplesse, je m'en excuse ^^.

**note 2 : **Au moment de poster ce drabble, j'ai reçu sur cette fic 222 reviews. Je remercie encore tous mes reviewers et revieweuses qui ont pris la peine de mettre un petit commentaire sur mes écris ^^. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Kyoraku réfléchissait devant une coupe de saké. Comme il attendait Tousen, la conversation s'était finalement orientée vers la cécité.

-Tu vois Ukitake, je suis d'accord qu'être aveugle n'est pas qu'un handicap, mais si je l'étais, des choses me manqueraient. Regarder les jolies filles, notamment. Et puis, draguer dans ces conditions, ça ne doit pas être terrible! Ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemble et le découvrir qu'une fois qu'elle m'aurait permis de lui toucher les épaules ou le visage! Ou pire, une fois au lit!

-Bah, avec un peu de chance ça aurait calmé tes envies de courir après tout ce qui est susceptible de porter une jupe, répliqua en riant l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Et d'ailleurs, si tu étais aveugle, tu ne porterais pas ton manteau rose, ni ton chapeau et tes épingles.

-Oui, c'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à me mettre en valeur. D'ailleurs, je me demande quelles formes d'art sont accessibles à Tousen. Il y a la musique, l'origami, mais tout ce qui est graphisme et calligraphie passe à la trappe... Ah, il reste la sculpture, quand même!

-Oui, mais s'il travaille à partir d'un modèle, il faut qu'il puisse le toucher, le contra Ukitake, souriant.

Shunsui se tapa du point dans la main, ayant trouvé une idée lumineuse.

-Mais oui! s'exclama-t-il. Si j'étais aveugle, je ferais exclusivement des sculptures de femmes nues, comme ça pour reproduire le modèle je serais _obligé_ de les tripo...

Il s'interrompit brusquement en voyant que Tousen venait d'entrer.


	38. Salle de bain 2

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** Salle de bain, le deuxième!

**personnages :** Grimmjow, Hallibel et ses fraccions ^^.

**genre :** humour ^^ ; là, je dois avouer que c'est un gros crack.

**rating :** K+

**note :** Ce drabble me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'ai eu l'idée un soir, en fait toute une série d'associations d'idées auxquelles MmeRoronoa et Keikoku-sama ne sont sans doute pas étrangers. Merci XD! Après bien des détours plus ou moins liés à la fanfiction, il m'est donc venu à l'esprit de faire une suite à "Salle de bain", et mieux encore, j'ai trouvé laquelle! Néanmoins, je suis un peu déçue de l'interprétation, j'espérais mieux, plus léger. Bonne lecture ^^!!

* * *

Grimmjow n'avait pas encore fait réparer le trou de cero sa salle de bain. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une grande fenêtre un peu irrégulière, se disait-il en se séchant près de l'ouverture. Il n'aurait pas pensé changer aussi vite d'avis à ce sujet, mais c'est à ce moment précis que le plancher s'effondra en partie, le faisant basculer dans le vide.

Heureusement que le mur extérieur de Las Noche n'était pas lisse, mais qu'au dessus des fenêtres il y avait des rebords : il réussit à se rattraper à l'un d'eux et se balança au dessus du vide, cherchant à retrouver son équilibre.

Hallibel bavardait avec ses fraccions lorsqu'elle vit apparaître une paire de jambes masculines à sa fenêtre. Et une serviette, malencontreusement placée autour d'une taille, masquant beaucoup trop de choses. Les jambes s'agitaient de droite à gauche, comme si elles voulaient attirer l'attention des filles au maximum : à remuer comme ça, la serviette finirait bien par glisser et il serait dommage de louper le spectacle, n'est-ce pas? Mira Rose, Sun-Sun et Apache en restèrent bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes, n'ayant pas la présence d'esprit de se précipiter et de tirer sur le tissu. Néanmoins, la serviette fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle : elle se décrocha, arrachant au passage un cri de joie hystérique aux fraccions.

Grimmjow réussit à remonter à ce moment là, maudissant la serviette, Hallibel et ses fraccions, Las Noche qui partait en morceaux et Aizen qui n'était pas foutu de construire solide. Les filles n'avaient pas vu son visage, et puis la serviette qu'il leur avait laissée ne portait pas ses initiales, autant qu'il sache.. Avec un peu de bol, elles ne découvriraient pas que c'était lui.

Noitora fut furieux de voir toutes les filles du château chuchoter des commentaires flatteurs sur la virilité du sexta dès qu'il mit un pied hors de sa chambre, le lendemain.

- C'est l'inconvénient d'être le seul de Las Noche à avoir les cheveux naturellement bleus, rétorqua Grimmjow qui commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre d'entendre glousser sur son passage.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^!


	39. Hardcore

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** hardcore

**personnages du thème (imposés) :** Ulquiorra et Inoue

**genre :** humour ^^. Bien sûr.

**rating :** T

**note :** C'est pas moi, c'est le générateur! Nan, moi j'ai juste retenu le thème et trouvé comment adapter tout ça ^^. Écrit et posté dans la foulée! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ulquiorra tournait et retournait le problème dans sa tête. Mais qu'est-ce que l'humaine voulait? Elle aurait pu être plus claire. Comme elle déprimait et qu'elle perdait inexorablement du poids malgré tous les efforts du cuarta, Aizen lui avait demandé de satisfaire quelques uns des souhaits de la prisonnière. Et comme il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle demandait, il était allé voir Szayel pour rechercher ce que c'était sur l'internet des humains.

Il y avait deux possibilités, pour "hardcore". Ou de la musique violente, ce qui ne semblait pas du tout le genre de la jeune fille, mais qui était plus probable que l'autre possibilité : Inoue était en train de lui demander de lui passer des images pornographiques. Ou encore moins croyable, l'humaine était en train de lui demander de payer de sa personne pour satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait eu un air si innocent quand elle avait demandé ça. Enthousiaste, aussi. Il ne savait que faire. Noitora n'aurait pas hésité dans la même situation, mais lui n'était pas cet imbécile de numéro cinq, et il avait un doute. La prochaine fois, il demanderait à Inoue d'expliciter un peu, ça lui évitera les commentaires ironiques de Szayel comme quand il avait découvert les résultats images de sa recherche.

De son côté, Inoue était contente qu'au prochain repas elle puisse avoir des haricots. Mais elle se demandait comment Ulquiorra avait compris, vu la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à répondre avec la bouche pleine de pommes de terre chaudes.

* * *

Des fois, je me dis que je devrais me retenir de poster des trucs pareils ^^'... D'autant que l'explication de fin est plutôt bancale...


	40. Thé sexy

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** sexy tea making (faire du thé sexy)

**personnages du thème (imposé) :** Avirama Redder (le fraccion surexcité qui a combattu Kira) et Zaraki Kenpachi

**genre :** humour. Gros crack.

**rating :** T

**warning :** langage châtié ^^.

**note :** Je crois que je suis à court d'inspiration T_T. Ce drabble est vraiment du n'importe quoi. J'ai passé un bon quart d'heure sur le générateur aléatoire avant de trouver ça. Une idée complètement barge, une de plus, mais j'espère que c'est drôle ^^.

**note 2 : **j'ai essayé pour les patates chaudes ^^. Ça marche pas XD! Ou alors Inoue articule très mal... Sinon, pour mes autres fics, pas d'inquiétude, j'ai commencé le Aizen x Tousen rating M. Je devrais réussir à le finir pour ce week-end.

* * *

Avirama était assis et d'une humeur massacrante. Qui avait eu cette idée à la con? Ichimaru. Et il avait dit ça à quel espada? Barraguan-sama, bien sûr. Lequel avait regardé ses fraccions restant, Charlotte, Pow, le mamouth vert et lui. Il était sûr que si Findor avait été là, ça aurait pour lui. Mais il était mort trop tôt.

-Tu vois, Barraguan, Aizen-san a besoin de toi. Mais un capitaine s'est introduit dans l'aile ouest de Las Noche, et il faut le ralentir. Et honnêtement, tes fraccions ne font pas le poids.

Conclusion de l'albinos, comme il s'agissait d'un ou de deux capitaines fondamentalement pacifiques, il serait possible de leur faire perdre du temps avec une méthode _pacifique_.

Il n'avait pas l'air con maintenant, assis au milieu du couloir, dans un kimono sexy à essayer d'avoir l'air de préparer du thé sur une table avec des coussins autour. Et en plus il était sûr que sa pause goûter paraissait suspecte, sans vouloir insulter l'intelligence de l'albinos. Les tables à nappes trônent rarement en plein milieu d'un long couloir en ligne droite...

-Putain d'idée! Putain d'albinos! Moi le plus fort des fraccions de Barraguan-sama! Mais je peux le faire! Je suis le meilleur! hurla (intérieurement) le fraccion, se retenant d'exploser les tasses de porcelaine.

Au vu des possibilités offertes, l'espada n'avait pas hésité. Charlotte, en dépit de toutes ses prétentions, n'était pas la personne idéale pour offrir un thé option charme de capitaine. Pow aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais il n'était pas assez séduisant et trop rasoir. Quant au dernier, il était aussi beau qu'intelligent... Donc c'était tombé sur lui. Avirama serra les dents en remontant le col du kimono qui dévoilait un peu trop les épaules à son goût. Le capitaine arrivait.

Ichimaru avait précisé que ce serait un homme avec les cheveux longs, avec un chapeau de paille et un manteau rose, peut-être accompagné d'un autre homme aux cheveux blancs, au délicat teint de porcelaine et plutôt séduisant. Les deux de taille moyenne.

-Merde, j'crois qu'on s'est paumé. On n'est pas à l'est de la baraque.

Le nouvel arrivant portait un haori blanc, avait les cheveux longs en pic avec des clochettes, avait un œil caché derrière un bandeau et faisait plus de deux mètres. Et il n'avait pas une tête à aimer le thé et les petits gâteaux. Enfoiré d'albinos.

Zaraki s'arrêta devant l'arrancar.

-Je cherchais un arrancar fort pour un bon combat, mais visiblement, je suis tombé sur une tafiole.

Avirama oublia d'un seul coup les gâteaux, le thé, le kimono et tout le reste.

-Je suis le meilleur des fraccions de Barraguan-sama! Je ne suis pas une tapette et je vais te tuer!

Le combat fut très rapidement fini, rituel d'encouragement compris.

--

-Mais si, ça a marché, affirma Ichimaru à Aizen. Maintenant, il doit attendre que Yachiru finisse de manger tous les gâteaux.


	41. Fleurs

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre) :** fleurs

**personnages du thème :** Grimmjow et Neriel

**genre :** comme d'hab' avec une touche de romantisme. Parce que GrimmNell quand même ^^.

**rating :** K+

**note :** Ce texte traînait dans mon dossier depuis le mois d'avril, je n'arrivais pas à le finir. Le défi que je m'étais imposé était de faire offrir des fleurs par Grimmjow. C'était un de mes essais GrimmNell, il a eu trois versions différentes ^^.

Mlou : Merci pour ta review ^^! J'espère que ce drabble-là te plaira autant que les autres. Pour répondre à ta question sur le générateur aléatoire, c'est simplement un site qui en propose plusieurs (en anglais). Il suffit simplement de cliquer et il donne deux noms et un thème du genre "sexy tea making" , "jacuzzi" etc. Celui que j'utilise : Bleach Crack Generator. Il est facile à trouver dans google.

Un jour, je ferais un drabble avec ce générateur en thème principal. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la patience d'attendre mon 50e drabble pour ça XD...

* * *

Nell se frotta les yeux, puis, voyant que ça ne changeait rien, se pinça. Ça faisait mal : elle ne rêvait donc pas. Mais elle resta sans réaction devant son interlocuteur.

-Tiens... C'est pour toi, articula Grimmjow avec quelques difficultés, dans l'espoir qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur et fasse un geste.

Il commençait à avoir une crampe dans le bras. Mais qu'elle se magne!

-Pour moi? demanda la femme, l'air très surprise.

-Non, c'est pour Tousen. Tu lui donnes? se retint de répondre l'arrancar. Tu le prends? demanda-t-il d'une voix impatiente.

Ce qu'elle était longue à la détente! En plus quelqu'un approchait! Vite!

-Euh... Merci, répondit Nell, sortant de son coma cérébral et attrapant le bouquet de fleurs qu'il lui tendait avec comme une menace dans le regard si elle n'obtempérait pas.

Il n'avait pas l'air ravi. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui venait de faire un cadeau à une femme. Mais c'étaient de jolies roses rouges.

-Merci Grimmjow, elles sont très jolies! lança enfin la tercera, trouvant enfin quelque chose à dire.

Le sexta grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Au moins, pensait-il, personne ne l'avait vu avec cette chose dans les mains ; sa réputation semblait sauve.

-Euh... commença Neriel sans trop savoir quoi ajouter pour meubler le silence pesant qui s'installait.

Grimmjow, l'épreuve enfin accomplie, regardait ailleurs pour éviter à tout prix les yeux étonnés de l'autre espada.

-Tu les as trouvées où? interrogea le numéro trois lorsqu'un de ses neurones décida de cesser la grève pour au moins trois secondes.

-Le monde réel.

-Le monde réel? répéta avec surprise la femme. Grimmjow avait désobéi aux ordres juste pour aller _lui_ chercher des _fleurs_? GRIMMJOW?

Elle se pinça une deuxième fois. L'autre se demanda en voyant ça si elle n'était pas masochiste sur les bords à se faire mal comme ça.

-C'est tellement inattendu... Et mignon! murmura la tercera.

-Euh... fit d'un air contrarié l'homme aux cheveux bleus, pas très heureux du "mignon" qui n'était pas vraiment viril.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour te remercier, annonça la tercera avec un sourire tellement innocent qu'il en était inquiétant.

-Euh... répéta Grimmjow avec d'être coupé par les lèvres de Nell qui se collaient sur les siennes.

--

-Alors, Szayel-Apporo, comment avance ton produit pour maîtriser l'agressivité de Grimmjow? demanda Aizen.

-Euh... Il doit y avoir une erreur de dosage quelque part, répondit le scientifique en regardant d'un air perplexe les deux espadas qui "approfondissaient leurs relations".

* * *

Voilà ^^! J'espère que la conclusion vous a plu. Je n'aime pas la guimauve et je ne voyais pas trop comment m'en dépatouiller... Les vieilles habitudes finissent toujours par reprendre le dessus XD!


	42. Cinéma

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** Cinéma

**personnages du thème (imposés) : **Stark et Rose

**genre :** humour, bien sûr ^^!

**rating :** K

**note :** Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté de drabbles! Mais j'avais pas d'idées... Et tout à l'heure, en pianotant sur le générateur aléatoire, je suis tombé sur ça. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Rose était sorti de son gigai. Il fallait dire que c'était plus pratique pour entrer sans payer dans une salle de cinéma. Le tout était de faire attention qu'un quidam ne s'assied pas sur vous. Il alla au fond, dans une place vide. La séance allait commencer, quand soudain quelqu'un se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui était libre à côté de lui.

Le vaizard jeta un œil à son nouveau voisin et s'étrangla. Ledit voisin se tourna pour voir l'origine du son et se figea à son tour. Ils regardèrent chacun le zampakutô de l'autre et restèrent silencieux, gênés. Ils soupirèrent en chœur puis se dévisagèrent.

-Aizen envoie ses arrancars au cinéma, maintenant? demanda Rose d'un ton incrédule.

-Non, soupira Stark. C'est juste que je m'ennuie à crever à Las Noche et que Lilinette m'ennuie lorsque je suis réveillé.

-Je vois, répliqua le vaizard qui comprenait qu'un arrancar préfère regarder un film plutôt que les murs.

-Et toi? Ne me dis pas que c'est Soul Society qui t'a envoyé en reconnaissance ici, interrogea l'espada, se détendant dans son fauteuil.

-Je ne suis plus un shinigami depuis longtemps, répondit Rose. Et je préfère les éviter.

-Si je comprends bien, on est deux à ne pas vouloir être repérés, moi par Aizen, toi par les shinigamis. Nous n'avons donc aucune raison de nous battre, résuma l'arrancar.

-Aucune, approuva le vaizard. Ça m'arrangerait que l'on se contente de regarder ce film comme tous les autres spectateurs. Je suis venu pour ça, après tout.

-Moi aussi.

La lumière s'éteignit.

--

Quelques heures plus tard, Stark était revenu de son escapade sur terre et luttait contre la tentation de finir son quota d'heures de sommeil dans la salle de réunion d'Aizen.

-Des remarques? demanda le maître de Las Noche alors qu'il finissait son exposé sur l'organisation du Seiretei.

-Ça ne vaut pas Ken le survivant, pensa tout haut le primera avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde l'avait entendu.


	43. Pinçage de joue

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** pinçage de joues

**personnage (imposé) :** Hitsugaya

**genre : **humour ^^!!

**rating :** K+

**note :** La 300e review ayant été mise par TaichoHitsugaya, c'est lui qui a choisi le thème et le couple (ici uniquement un perso). Ce n'est pas l'un de mes meilleurs (j'ai du mal avec Hitsugaya, il ne m'inspire pas trop), mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Je m'excuse ici de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews sur mon autre fic en cours (pas eu le temps), et j'en profite pour annoncer la mise en pause temporaire de mon "Tour du Seiretei, habillé, si possible".

* * *

Unohana avait été très surprise de voir arriver le tout nouvellement nommé capitaine Hitsugaya. Et encore plus pour l'objet de sa visite : obtenir quelque chose contre la couperose. Le médecin avait été assez perplexe et avait demandé des explications quant à cette demande étrange.

Hitsugaya avait raconté son calvaire : Il était un capitaine trop jeune et pas assez respecté, et en prime, un peu trop mignon pour certains qui gagatisaient en le voyant. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, Yamamoto qui lui avait pincé la joue en marmonnant des trucs sur les lutins de Noël. Ensuite, autre manifestation de démence sénile, Ukitake l'avait coincé dans un coin pour s'extasier sur la bouille kawaï du nouveau gradé et lui avait collé un tas de bonbons dans les bras pour pouvoir lui triturer le visage tranquillement. De retour dans sa division, sa vice-capitaine, complètement ivre, lui avait attrapé les deux joues et avait tiré comme s'il était en caoutchouc en baragouinant :

-Gouzi-gouzi!! Z'êtes trop mignon capitaine!

Après avoir été sèchement envoyée balader, elle était partie en bégayant :

-Il fait drôlement froid ici, capitaine! Je vais chercher Hinamori, avec son zampakutô de feu elle va réchauffer l'ambiance, haha!

Toshirô avait donc dû échapper aux mains pinceuses de son amie d'enfance qui avait de plus longs bras que lui. Il était encore en train d'essayer de persuader une Momo d'humeur joueuse et une Matsumoto hilare qu'on ne pinçait pas un capitaine pour une question de grade et de respect lorsque l'arrivée salutaire du capitaine Aizen avait calmé les ardeurs de la petite brune. Il avait même réussi à tenir tranquille la buveuse de saké et Hitsugaya lui aurait été très reconnaissant si le capitaine de la cinquième division n'était pas parti en lui pinçant la joue, lui assurant qu'il prendrait de l'autorité rapidement. Et bien évidemment, en venant à la quatrième division, il n'avait pas échappé à Ichimaru et ses longues mains osseuses :

-Ma, tout ce qui est p'tit est mignon, mini-capitaine!

Le jeune homme expliqua à Unohana (qui se retenait difficilement de faire comme tous les autres) qu'en attendant de résoudre ce problème d'autorité, il aimerait quelque chose pour apaiser ses joues qui devenaient de plus en plus rouges et irritées. Ce qui donnait apparemment encore plus d'envies de pinçage aux autres dingues (Ukitake avait même voulu lui faire ça _pendant_ la réunion, c'est dire!).

-C'est un problème gênant, murmura Unohana en souriant gentiment à son patient. J'ai quelque chose qui pourra apaiser votre peau. Mais il faudra la laisser se reposer, sinon ça va empirer.

Hitsugaya partit soulagé.

--

Unohana pensait avoir tout vu, lorsqu'elle vit arriver Ukitake avec un mouchoir autour de sa main.

-Je ne comprends pas, se plaignit-il, j'ai juste approché Hitsugaya, et il a essayé de m'amputer des doigts avec les dents. Ce petit est-il vacciné contre la rage?


	44. Cauchemars

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** nightmare (cauchemar)

**personnages du thème (imposés) : **Love et... surprise!

**rating : **T

**warning :** un peu de gore.

**note : **Lorsque j'ai vu le thème, l'interprétation m'a sauté à l'esprit! Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture!

Et surtout, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Assis dans un bus presque vide qui les ramenait à leur cachette, Love et Rose discutaient manga.

-Alors, tu vois, ce manga raconte l'histoire d'un soldat de l'ère edo au service d'un seigneur, expliqua Love. Ce soldat est très dévoué à son chef, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci trahisse son clan avec deux autres seigneurs. Bon, avec le sourire de pervers qu'il a c'était pas une surprise, mais voilà... Alors, le soldat est assez déprimé, il considérait son chef comme un ami, et en plus, comme il est le second, il doit prendre temporairement le commandement de la section et diriger les troupes sur le champs de bataille, contre son ancien seigneur qu'il sait plus fort que lui. Tout ça sur fond d'intrigues, de batailles et de répliques classes. Il y a beaucoup d'action et de trucs psychologiques, c'est génial comme manga!

-Et ça se termine bien? demanda Rose, curieux.

-Mmm, pas vraiment. En fait, le chef du soldat s'introduit dans sa chambre durant la nuit, et le lendemain, après une longue nuit de souffrance, on retrouve le soldat mort les mains et les pieds cloués au lit avec des dagues, la gorge tranchée et les tripes répandues sur le sol, lui apprit Love en souriant, assez satisfait par le niveau de gore de la scène. Peut-être violé, aussi.

-Hé, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me spoiler! protesta l'homme aux longs cheveux roux en fronçant les sourcils. Mais, cette histoire me dit quelque chose, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Assis deux sièges plus loin, Kira Izuru en fit des cauchemars durant toute la durée de sa mission d'infiltration du monde réel.

* * *

Le deuxième personnage était bien sûr Kira, mais je ne l'ai pas mis dans l'intro pour le suspens ^^. J'espère que ce drabble vous a plu!


	45. Bureau

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre) :** bureau

**personnages du thème (libres) :** Grimmjow et Ulquiorra

**genre :** humour ^^. Quoi d'autre?

**rating :** T

**warning : **pas plus qu'un rating T peut laisser passer ^^

**note :** Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas posté de drabble! Et même que je n'ai pas posté tout court T_T. J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment... Et en plus, comme une grosse méchante, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews envoyées dernièrement ^^'. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, je vous annonce le décès prématuré de « mon » générateur aléatoire, mort et enterré avec l'hébergeur geocities. Si quelqu'un a le LJ de la fille qui l'avait mis en ligne, je lui serais vraiment reconnaissante ^^!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Ulquiorra ne savait pas ce que voulait dire cette expression que Grimmjow avait entendu dans le monde réel. Aussi, le sexta avait décidé de lui montrer ce que ça voulait dire, en douce, dans le bureau vide d'Aizen.

Dommage que Gin ait ouvert la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Ulquiorra. On avait entendu le hurlement du sexta dans tout Las Noche, et en à peine quelques heures, seul Wonderyce ignorait encore ce que voulait dire « passer sous le bureau ».

-Tu as de la chance qu'il n'était pas un tigre ou un crocodile quand il était hollow, se moqua Ichimaru en lançant un regard goguenard à Grimmjow qui se frottait l'entrejambe d'un air morose.

* * *

Verdict ^^? Il m'a donné un peu de mal pour la mise en forme, je le trouvais trop long pour ce qu'il contenait XD!


	46. Noël

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème :** Noël ^^!

**personnage du thème :** Kurosaki Ichigo

**rating :** K

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, et la dernière réplique de l'autre non plus : je l'ai trouvée sur BLEACH WEB, où c'était un délire dans le forum (allez-y donc faire un tour ^^). Comme ça m'avait explosé, j'ai décidé de broder autour.

**note :** Ça faisait un bail, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, je voulais poster au moins un truc pour Noël. Je recommence aussi à me pencher sur la suite de mon Tour du Seiretei, mais j'ai un peu de mal (à court d'idées ^^'). Si je ne vous retrouve pas d'ici là : Joyeux Noël ^^! Et bonne lecture.

Merci à Mii*, Mayuu et BYAKUHISANA pour leurs reviews.

* * *

Kurosaki fronçait les sourcils, plus encore que d'habitude. Il était face à un cas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de débile de son existence, non, vu que la moitié de ses connaissances en étaient - à commencer par son père - mais là... Même Don Kanonji faisait intellectuel à côté.

-Donc vous êtes sur mon toit, en train d'essayer de vous introduire chez moi par la cheminée, et vous prétendez être le chef de l'équipe de Noël? beugla-t-il.

Ce mec en rouge se payait sa tête.

-Soul Society organise ça depuis deux cents ans, protesta le vieux qui avait l'air d'être le frère de Yamamoto, avec un peu plus d'embonpoint, cependant.

S'il avait été plus mince, Ichigo n'aurait jamais découvert pourquoi il y avait tant de cendres sur le tapis du salon ; la raison était qu'un mec coincé dans sa cheminée la lui ramonait en essayant de se dégager.

-Soul Society? interrogea-t-il.

Ah, c'était donc bien un zampakutô qui était à la ceinture du zigoto en rouge.

-Oui! Chaque année, une équipe est envoyée par la douzième division avec des détecteurs pour repérer les plus. Une sorte de grande opération de transfert d'âmes couplée à un grand nettoyage pour les hollows.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en uniforme shinigami? questionna l'adolescent.

-Et bien, la douzième division nous a donné un uniforme plus adapté à la neige : plus chaud avec la fourrure, et surtout rouge pour qu'on se retrouve entre nous car la visibilité est réduite dans ces conditions.

Kurosaki resta suffisamment ébahi pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un hollow fonçait vers eux.

-Illumine, Rodolphe! gronda le shinigami en rouge, faisant transformer son sabre en une espèce de mini-renne au nez rouge qui chargea le hollow dans un bruit de grelot.

La mâchoire du rouquin se décrocha sous le choc. Rodolphe?

-Bon c'est pas tout, il faut que j'y aille, grogna l'homme en s'élançant du toit derrière le renne au nez lumineux.

Ichigo rentra chez lui, plutôt déprimé. Le mythe de Noël venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

* * *

Rodolphe est le nom du renne au nez rouge, celui de la "légende" ^^.


	47. Générateur

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **générateur

**personnages du thème :** tout le monde ^^

**genre :** humour ; crack. Si, plus crack que d'habitude ^^

**rating : **K+

**note :** Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^'... Le genre est très différent de d'habitude. Mais, je suppose que ça tiendra lieu de drabble hommage pour mon générateur aléatoire de couples.

Bonne année à tous ^^!

* * *

Les shinigamis et les arrancars étaient ensembles, et, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ne se tapaient pas dessus. Ils fêtaient quelque chose, un événement qui était un soulagement pour tous. Une chose incroyable et inattendue qui méritait bien qu'on fasse une trêve pour fêter ça.

Et oui, c'était une sacrée épine qu'on leur avait retiré du pied. Nora Elsa avait perdu son générateur aléatoire de couple. Une aubaine inespérée, due à la fermeture d'un vieux serveur.

Finis les couples aléatoires qui se retrouvaient dans des positions compromettantes alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Eves ni d'Adam. Finies les situations ridicules. Finis les thèmes du genre « papier toilette » : on pouvait espérer que l'auteur avait assez de dignité pour ne pas les trouver toute seule. Ou de les garder pour elle.

Hitsugaya avait même accepté de boire un peu, vu l'occasion. Shunsui était largement en train de se rouler sous la table avec Matsumoto, et ses mains commençaient à devenir un peu baladeuses (« attends, je retire la neige de ton décolleté » « mais j'crois qu'il neige pas »). Ichimaru se dirigeait d'un air vaguement menaçant dans leur direction.

Tousen se rabibochait avec Komamura et son lieutenant qui le serrait maintenant dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il faut dire que l'alcool ne devait pas être pour rien dans ses épanchements : l'heure d'avant, lui et Kira avaient fait un jeu à boire qui s'était terminé par la défaite du blondinet ; Izuru ronflait maintenant sous la table.

Grimmjow essayait de faire boire Ulquiorra qui conservait son stoïcisme habituel. Appache était certaine d'avoir aperçu un demi-sourire sur son visage, mais Mira-Rose affirmait que c'était le saké et ses propres fantasmes. Aizen se tenait un peu à l'écart, une tasse de thé à la main. Il fit apparaître une boîte de pâtée devant Ichigo qui se mit aussitôt à brailler et à tituber dans sa direction d'un air furieux.

Wonderwyce faisait le pingouin dans un coin, imité par Yachiru. Et même les vaizards étaient là, prenant part à la tentative de relancer le marché du saké dans le monde réel par une consommation intense.

Yamamoto surveillait tout ce beau monde du coin de l'œil, particulièrement ce groupe de commères qui agitait une serviette de bain devant un arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui serrait les dents avec fureur. La bagarre ne semblait pas très loin.

-Ils sont assez bruyants, commenta Isane en regardant tout le monde s'agiter dans tous les sens.

Les arrancars, les shinigamis et les humains commencèrent à brailler en chœur une chanson à boire avec autant d'ardeur que d'absence de talent. Byakuya se retira avec dignité de la masse des roturiers qui devenaient grossiers.

-Ah, Nora-chan? s'étonna Unohana en voyant une porte s'ouvrir et une fille apparaître.

-Tout le monde! Écoutez-moi! J'ai retrouvé un générateur aléatoire! cria-t-elle comme si elle annonçait son mariage. Et il est mieux que le précédent!

D'un seul coup, le silence s'installa.

-C'est... pas une bonne nouvelle? s'inquiéta Nora en sentant des ondes meurtrières dans sa direction.

* * *

Voilà ^^! J'ai retrouvé un autre générateur de thème et de couples. Même si je regrette le précédent, je crois que j'ai trouvé son remplaçant. D'où ce drabble sans vraiment de scénario que je vous ai pondu là, me faisant définitivement passer pour une tarée. Toutes mes excuses XD!


	48. Attaches

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) : **attaches (le générateur étant très généreux, il me laissait le choix du comment, suggérant des trucs type menottes, chaînes etc ^^. En fait, je crois que le thème devait être un truc genre « bondage » mais comme c'était en anglais et que je n'ai pas conservé le tirage, et ben, je ne sais pas XD)

**personnages du thème (imposé) : **Szayel et... réponse à la fin du drabble ^^.

**genre : **humour

**rating : **K

**note :** Un petit drabble vite fait pour reprendre un peu. J'ai envie d'écrire, mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'inspiration ^^'... Merci à Freak, Mayuu, et mgx'ndzou pour leur review ^^! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Madame, je sais que je suis votre ennemi, mais, pourriez-vous me détacher s'il vous plaît?

-Non. Je n'ai pas fini, répliqua la femme avec un sourire poli mais ferme.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça. Pourquoi ne pas me laisser libre de choisir? s'agaça Szayel-Apporo. A ce point ce n'est plus de l'altruisme, c'est de l'acharnement.

Sa situation était des plus humiliantes.

-Je ne voudrais pas que vous agissiez impulsivement. Je ne comprends pas cette tendance qu'ont vos soldats à vouloir se tuer lors d'une défaite.

-Madame, je suis le meilleur scientifique de Las Noche et je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais abandonner une recherche en cours ainsi qu'à me soigner _tout seul_. Efficacement, bien sûr. Pourriez-vous donc me détacher et me laisser aller? Vous économiseriez vos forces et m'épargnerez cette humiliation d'être soigné par quelqu'un qui est, de plus, une adversaire.

-Non, rétorqua Unohana avec un sourire maternel qui masquait une certaine pointe de sadisme. Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas laisser les scientifiques faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Surtout en matière de soins.

Szayel s'agita dans le kidô qui le maintenait attaché au sol. Mais qu'avait donc cette femme contre les hommes de sciences pour s'acharner ainsi sur lui?


	49. Chaleur

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** chaleur

**personnages du thème (imposé) : **Isane et Chizuru

**rating : **T

**warning :** mentions de tripotage et papouillages entre femmes ; un peu de yuri.

**genre :** humour ^^.

**note :** Encore la quatrième division! Les aléas du générateur, je dois dire ^^. Sinon, il me proposait un porno à tentacules avec Luppi et Tousen sur le toit de Las Noche, mais bon XD... Je suis un peu déçue par celui-ci, quand même. Merci à Freak, Mayuu et Major-oniakai (je ne savais pas que tu avais un deviant ^^ ; faudra que je cherche!) pour leur review!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Isane savait que l'idée d'aller à la plage pour se détendre n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais allez résister à l'association des femmes shinigamis et à sa capitaine... Et puis, surtout, il fallait avouer que son maillot de bain était assez moulant, et ça n'attirait visiblement pas _que_ les hommes. Isane se serait bien passée de cette fille en chaleur qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure en essayant d'engager la conversation.

-Mademoiselle, je ne suis pas intéressée, balbutia-t-elle timidement en repoussant une main baladeuse qui voulait « remettre en place cette bretelle de maillot de bain qui menaçait de tomber ».

-Allons, on ne peut pas savoir sans avoir essayé, rétorqua Chizuru en admirant la profondeur de bonnet qui était juste à la hauteur de ses yeux -l'un des avantages d'être petite.

-Mais... Je vous dis que je ne veux pas! protesta une nouvelle fois Kotetsu en reculant.

-Allons, mademoiselle, laissez donc Isane tranquille, intervint Unohana avec un sourire gentil.

La vice-capitaine admira une nouvelle fois l'autorité maternelle qui se dégageait d'elle, capable de calmer n'importe qui, y compris une fille en chaleur. Chizuru finit par partir, déçue, admirant au passage les atours plutôt impressionnants et bien mis en valeur de la capitaine.

La lycéenne soupira. Cette plage paradisiaque et ses créatures qui ne l'étaient pas moins lui résistaient. Pas moyen d'en décrocher une, malgré toutes les possibilités attrayantes. Une femme au charme félin l'avait même prise dans ses bras et léché l'oreille avant de lui susurrer qu'elle n'était pas intéressée (« Yoruichi-sama! »avait piaillé une petite brune plate au maillot de bain de gamine). Chizuru en était restée sous le choc pendant dix minutes.

Puis elle vit qui était dans l'eau, avec des maillots de bain si bien taillés.

-Kuchikiiiiii! Himeeeeeeeeeee! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers les deux créatures de rêve qui s'envoyaient de l'eau en riant.

-Euh, capitaine, que fait-on? demanda Isane en voyant Orihime et Tatsuki ramener l'excitée sur la plage, inconsciente, victime du choc thermique pour s'être précipitée dans l'eau froide.

-Et bien, Isane, nous sommes en vacances, après tout. Laissons donc les sauveteurs s'occuper d'elle, annonça complaisamment Unohana.

Elle avait à peine fini de parler qu'un cri strident retentit, Chizuru ayant profité du bouche à bouche qu'on lui prodiguait pour rouler une pelle à la maître-nageuse qui s'occupait d'elle.

Kotetsu approuva, soulagée de ne pas être en service.


	50. Pâtée pour chien 4

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **pâtées pour chien

**personnage du thème :** Ichigo

**rating : **K+

**genre :** humour!

**note :** les boîtes de pâtées pour chien adulte à poil long sont de retour!! Ça m'a fait assez plaisir de retrouver une idée pour faire la suite, ça faisait un bail ^^. Merci à Mayuu et Freak pour leur review! Bonne lecture ^^!

**Clewi, **si tu es à la BU, ferme TOUT DE SUITE cette fenêtre , tu m'entends ^^???

* * *

Le badge d'Ichigo sonna, lui révélant l'arrivée d'un énième hollow. Le rouquin jura. Il était malade. Il avait une fièvre à en faire suer un cheval. Et cet enfoiré d'Aizen passait son temps à lui envoyer des hollows. Matin, midi, soir, nuit. Et quand il ne faisait pas la chasse aux gros montres hideux, il dormait difficilement d'un sommeil chaotique où ce sale traître venait le rejoindre.

Pas plus tard qu'il y a deux secondes, il avait rêvé que Ulquiorra dansait le french cancan avec des boîtes de pâtée pour chien alors qu'il faisait ses courses au supermarché. Et puis Aizen apparaissait, donnait un ordre, et toutes les boîtes sautaient dans son caddy, le cuarta allant à la caisse pour lui faire payer ses achats.

Cette fois, c'était la boîte de trop. Il allait les lui faire bouffer, à Aizen. Ce fut Yoruichi qui l'intercepta avant qu'il n'arrive chez Urahara. Elle avait trouvé que le rouquin avait un comportement vaguement suspect.

Rouge, titubant, il voulait partir attaquer de Las Noche armé d'une vingtaine de « boîtes de pâté pour chien adultes à poils longs » et était persuadé qu'il allait gagner.

-Elles sont périmées : je vais lui faire bouffer, ça lui collera la chiasse, et on gagnera, expliqua-t-il d'un air farouche, agitant ses boîtes avec ferveur. Et avec un peu de bol, il s'étouffera tout seul avec le métal.

* * *

Ce drabble contient un clin d'œil appuyé à une autre fic qui n'est pas de moi. J'avais bien aimé l'association « Ulquiorra » et « french cancan ». Cocasse à souhait ^^. N'est-ce pas, Maybi XD?

Sinon, je déplore moi aussi l'extrême naïveté d'Ichigo. En admettant qu'Aizen veuille bien manger le contenu de l'une des boîtes, je doute fort qu'il soit malade. C'est surveillé, la nourriture pour animaux XD. J'espère que ce drabble ne vous a pas déçu ^^.

edit : 50e drabble!!


	51. Horloge

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**Thème (imposé, car come back des générateurs dingues ^^) : **horloge

**Personnages du thème (imposés) :** Keigo et Wonderwyce

**genre : **humour ^^.

**rating : **K+

**warning :** langage un peu châtié.

**note :** celui-ci traînait dans mes dossiers, incomplet. Bonne lecture ^^!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^!

* * *

-Putain, putain, oh, putain, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ce genre de truc? gémit Keigo en se planquant derrière le canapé.

-Aho, fit le blondinet en penchant la tête du même côté que le balancier de l'horloge.

Pour une raison que Asano ignorait, ce gamin avec un trou dans le torse était rentré dans le salon et, après avoir renversé un fauteuil, semblait maintenant hypnotisé par le balancier de l'horloge ancienne qui trônait dans le salon.

Puis, dix minutes plus tard, un autre mec pas clair, avec des tresses et des yeux _blancs,_ vint chercher l'enfant. Il le gronda pour être parti tout seul, et les deux repartirent par où ils étaient entrés, c'est-à-dire la fenêtre de son appartement situé au cinquième étage. Pour finir, l'homme ouvrit une porte dans le ciel, et ils disparurent. Tout était normal.

Sauf que Mizuho ne voulut pas le croire quand il lui annonça avoir fait fuir des cambrioleurs. Mais elle ne put trouver aucune explication valable aux traces de dents sur le balancier de l'horloge, dents qui n'étaient pas celles de Keigo, elle avait vérifié.


	52. Stérilet

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème : **stérilet

**personnages du thème :** Hallibel et Ichimaru.

**rating : **T

**warning : **Rien de plus que le thème peut laisser entendre. Mais si vous pensez que les enfants sont livrés par des cigognes, je vous conseille de quitter ce petit drabble.

**note : **Bon, là tout le monde doit être en train de se demander comment j'ai pêché un thème pareil si ça ne vient pas d'un générateur dingue. Je ne sais pas trop non plus, à la base je pensais à la fécondation in vitro ^^'. Normalement, le thème devrait plutôt être « contraception » mais « stérilet » c'est plus marrant, et puis c'était à la base de tout le drabble. Ah, et comme Freak m'a demandé un drabble sur Hallibel, je me suis dit que ça pouvait coller ^^. Voilà, vous savez tout de ma vie XD.

Merci à **Mayuu**, **Ayu** et **Freak **pour leur review! Et** Freak**, j'espère que ce drabble ne te décevra pas ^^!

Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

-Et bien, Hallibel-chan, nous devons aborder un thème, hum, pour le moins embarrassant, commença Gin avec un grand sourire qui démentait toute gêne quelconque.

L'espada le regarda, indécise. Quel thème?

-Et bien, vu tes récents succès auprès de la gente masculine, Aizen-san et moi nous nous sommes posés la question de la contraception.

Si son col montant ne cachait pas sa bouche, Gin aurait vu la mâchoire de la blonde se décrocher sous le choc.

-Parce que, tu vois, une bataille est prévu pour cet hiver, et ce n'est pas le moment de nous pondre des petits, comme qui dirait. Tu es une espada et tu as donc un rang à tenir, lança l'albinos, ravi.

-Con... contraception? parvint à articuler la tercera, ahurie.

-Mais oui, contraception! Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, non? Et puis, comme on t'a vue laisser Grimmjow entrer dans tes quartiers il y a une semaine, que Stark est sorti de ta chambre encore hier, et qu'Aaroniero te suit chez toi à chaque fin de réunion, j'imagine que tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer tous les soir, je me trompe?

-Mais...

-Ma, ma, pas la peine d'être gênée, c'est ta vie, nous allons juste parler des précautions à prendre, la coupa Ichimaru en agitant la main, balayant d'avance toute objection.

-Alors, il existe dans le monde réel plusieurs solutions pour éviter d'être enceinte... La plus commune, la pilule, mais il faut la prendre à horaires réguliers... Pas pratique quand on sait qu'une mission peut avoir lieu n'importe quand, c'est pas l'idéal. Et puis, causer de préservatif avec Grimmjow ou Yammi ne doit pas être facile non plus, donc, on a écarté cette solution là...

-Je...

-Sinon, il reste le patch, mais un carré rose pâle collé sur une peau sombre, c'est pas terriblement sexy, surtout que la colle autour fait sale, paraît-il, continua l'albinos en lui mettant une brochure dans les mains. On ne voudrait pas mettre un frein à tes loisirs, loin de là...

-Mais, je ne...

-Chhh, fit l'ex-capitaine d'un ton réprobateur. On a trouvé la solution idéale pour toi : le stérilet. Une fois mis en place dans ton utérus, c'est pas un truc qu'on peut perdre par inadvertance lors d'un combat. Et puis, si _après_ l'idée te vient de nous faire des petits arrancars sans passer par le Hogyoku, tu pourras toujours le faire retirer... Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver moyen de faire donner le biberon par Tousen! s'exclama Ichimaru d'un ton joyeux avant de reprendre, plus sérieux :

-Si par hasard tu ne veux pas que ce soit Szayel qui fasse la mise en place, je peux m'en charger, qu'en dis-tu?

La pauvre Hallibel ne sut que répondre.

-Je vais te laisser réfléchir Hallibel-chan. Bien sûr, tu pourras me dire ta réponse après t'être occupée de Noitora qui t'attend. Et si jamais tu te sentais seule un de ces soirs, tu peux compter sur moi. Il paraît que j'suis très fort en massage, conclut l'albinos avec un clin d'œil.

La tercera se réveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar. Et pour l'empêcher de devenir réalité, il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire :

-Mira-Rose, Sun-Sun, Appache, écoutez-moi bien : il est HORS DE QUESTION que qui que ce soit utilise mes quartiers pour cacher le saké que vous trafiquez dans le dos d'Aizen-sama.

-Mais, Hallibel-sama, des photos de Grimmjow sous la douche...

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce très long (600 mots!) drabble vous a plu! (et n'oubliez pas les préservatifs au moment M, bien sûr ^^! Gin n'est pas une référence XD)


	53. Mensonge?

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** pretending to be gay/ prétendre être gay

**personnages du thème :** Hisagi et Rukia

**genre :** humour, pour ne pas changer

**rating :** K+

**warning :** rien de bien terrible si vous avez survécu à tous mes précédents drabbles ^^.

**note : **Tout d'abord, je crois que je n'ai répondu à aucune review, ou peu s'en faut. Je m'en excuse, je n'ai pas eu du tout le temps, ça fait deux semaines que je vis un enfer de partiels ^^.

Ensuite, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce drabble, je trouve que je ne colle pas vraiment au thème. Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez, vu que je me lance mes défis toute seule XD.

Pour finir, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Hisagi était très gêné, mais probablement pas autant que Rukia.

-Nii-sama, je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre sous le regard brûlant de son frère.

-Je viens de surprendre une scène pour le moins sans ambiguïté, fit froidement Byakuya.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je vous promets moi aussi que Kuchiki-san s'est sentie mal et que je n'ai fait que la rattraper, se défendit Shuuhei, mal à l'aise devant les yeux froids et perçants du noble.

-Au moment où j'entrais? interrogea le capitaine, glacial. Ne croyez pas que je laisserai impunie toute atteinte à l'honneur et à la dignité de ma sœur.

-Nii-sama, écoutez-nous, ce n'est qu'un terrible malentendu! tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

-Rukia, en tant que Kuchiki ta conduite doit être irréprochable, et par cela j'entends ne pas avoir de conduite légère avec un vulgaire roturier.

Shuuhei s'empourpra et prit une soudaine inspiration.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, je n'étais pas en train d'attenter à l'honneur de votre sœur. Et je ne pouvais pas être en train de le faire pour la simple raison que les femmes ne m'intéressent pas.

Il y eut un silence soudain.

-Prouvez-le, lâcha enfin Byakuya.

Le vice-capitaine le regarda, incrédule. Le noble n'était tout de même pas en train de lui proposer de l'embrasser, non? Avec le regard qu'il avait, de toute manière, le brun n'aurait pas tenté.

-Hisagi-san, je... Oh, capitaine Kuchiki, mes...

Kira fut coupé dans ses salutations et/ou excuses par les lèvres de Shuuhei venant se coller aux siennes. Les yeux du blondinet s'écarquillèrent. Son ami était en train de lui rouler la pelle du siècle, devant le capitaine Kuchiki! Puis le vice-capitaine de la neuvième relâcha Izuru qui commençait à manquer d'air et se tourna vers Byakuya.

-Êtes vous satisfait, maintenant? demanda-t-il, presque insolent.

-Oui. Néanmoins je vous prierais de ne pas refaire ce genre de démonstration sous mes yeux ou ceux de ma sœur, répliqua le noble, coupant.

Ladite sœur avait la bouche ouverte.

-Hisagi-san, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît? demanda Kira, juste après le départ du noble, incertain de ce qu'il venait de vivre.


	54. idiotie profonde

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre )** : idiotie profonde ^^

**personnages du thème : **Ichigo et Keigo

**rating :** K +

**warning :** nécessite une vague connaissance de ce qu'est un pokémon XD

**note : **j'avais très envie de poster un truc, et ça a été ça, ce petit délire qui m'est tombé dessus alors que je cherchais le moyen d'interpréter « Ikkaku ; Ulquiorra : coincés ensemble (ascenseur etc) ». Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire dernièrement, ce qui explique mon silence. Ah, et j'essaye de faire la suite du tour du Seiretei ^^. Tant bien que mal. Mais je devrais y arriver, surtout si j'y consacre un peu de mon temps libre. Voilà! Merci à tous pour vos reviews (Freak, Mayuu), et surtout : bonne lecture!

* * *

Ichigo n'oublierait jamais le jour où il a avoué la vérité à Keigo sur les shinigamis et les hollows. Ce jour là, pour illustrer ses propos, il avait sorti son modificateur de mémoire et avait expliqué son fonctionnement à Asano.

-Génial! avait braillé le brun en lui piquant le bidule idiot et en le braquant sur Kurosaki. « Oublie! » ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton. Il avait la grimace ravie et triomphante du dresseur de pokemon minable qui va envoyer son caïd préféré dans la tronche de son adversaire.

Ichigo soupira. Cet abruti fini venait de s'auto-effacer la mémoire...


	55. Coincés

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** piégés ensemble, laissés en rade

**personnages du thème (imposés) : **Ikkaku et Ulquiorra

**rating :** K

**genre :** humour.

**note:** Le retour du générateur aléatoire ^^. Merci à **Mayuu**, **Freak** et **Ichigo** pour leur review! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Ikkaku grommela, mécontent. Une rencontre de négociation entre ennemis. Voilà ce qu'avaient décidé Aizen et Soul Society, pour discuter de la situation actuelle et essayer de découvrir ce que voulait l'autre après plusieurs semaines de bataille ayant laissé des trous dans les rangs des deux camps. Le traître devait sans doute vouloir poser ses conditions à une trêve, à moins qu'il ne veuille négocier un quelconque marché où Soul Society aurait beaucoup à perdre... Toujours était-il qu'il avait été décidé d'un lieu neutre pour la rencontre, un lieu neutre, isolé et protégé.

Les nécromanciens paranoïaques du gotei treize avaient posé des barrières de kidô sous l'œil attentif des arrancars et d'Unohana. Pour éviter un piège qui éliminerait les dirigeants de l'un ou l'autre des deux camps, les conditions de négociations avaient été très strictes. Un endroit isolé, calme, avec une seule entrée, et tout le monde dans un gigai.

C'était ainsi qu'Ikkaku se retrouvait dans un téléphérique, en compagnie d'un arrancar peu bavard qui devait être l'espada numéro quatre. La machine, datant de plus d'une vingtaine d'années, les emmenait lentement vers le sommet de la montagne dans un « tchouc-tchouc » agaçant. Le lieu de rendez-vous se trouvait là-haut, à l'écart du reste du monde.

Quelle était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver à part une improbable embuscade durant une réunion qui se promettait ennuyeuse à mourir? Ikkaku le découvrit assez vite : l'arrêt du « tchouc-tchouc » en plein milieu de la montée.

Comme le téléphérique était très bien protégé contre tout ce qui avait trait de près ou de loin au reiatsu, et qu'aucun des deux camps n'avait jugé bon d'équiper ses hommes de téléphones cellulaires pour le voyage d'un quart d'heure que le trajet représentait, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Et rien n'était plus déprimant que de jouer les sémaphores en direction des autres en bas avec pour seule réponse de grands signes joyeux de Yachiru ; le tout sous le regard méprisant de l'arrancar glaçon qui avait choisi de prendre patience et d'attendre. A l'évocation de l'hypothèse terrifiante que leur prison se décroche et s'écrase en bas, Madarame n'avait obtenu qu'un soupir affligé d'Ulquiorra.

-Cette réunion est sous haute surveillance, et la sécurité est la première chose qui a été assurée. Ils savent que nous avons un problème et doivent déjà avoir pris des mesures pour nous sortir d'ici, lâcha l'espada d'un ton froid.

_Et effectivement..._

-Allo, Kurosaki? C'est Ukitake. Tu ne connaitrais pas un réparateur de téléphérique? On a un problème.


	56. Apocalypse

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**rating :** K+

**thème (imposé) :** Dystopie (« Dystopia » : apocalyptic or post-apocalyptic worlds; alien invasions; pandemics; computers take over; settings in Hell, or earth becomes Hell)

**personnages du thèmes (imposés) : **Grimmjow et Tatsuki

**genre :** humour, comme d'hab. Romance, aussi ^^.

**note : **Ça fait un sacré bail! Vous pouvez remercier **Nini-sama** qui m'a ramenée sur le fandom avec sa review sur le Tour de Las Noche. J'ai un peu adapté le thème pour que ça colle avec le genre. Merci encore aux précédents reviewers!

* * *

En voyant leurs ennemis qui arrivaient, Grimmjow soupira bruyamment. Il préférait largement les shinigamis.

Contrairement à toutes les prévisions possibles et imaginables, la bataille d'hiver n'aurait pas lieu. Non pas parce que l'un des deux camps avait été éradiqué ou quelque chose du genre, mais une urgence majeure avait obligé les deux camps à tout reporter. Franchement, qui aurait pu prévoir qu'une invasion extraterrestre mettrait temporairement fin à la guerre pour forcer Aizen et le Seiretei à faire alliance? Personne.

Mais, par une belle soirée d'automne où Grimmjow envoyait son traditionnel paquet d'insultes à une certaine fraise qu'il prévoyait d'aplatir d'ici cinq minutes, ils avaient débarqué. Un peu comme dans un scénario humain débile : des appareils volants, une porte qui s'ouvre dans la paroi, et un truc visqueux qui en descend. Les capitaines Ukitake et Unohana soutenaient vigoureusement que les intentions des paquets de gelée bleue étaient peut-être pacifiques et qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'attaquer ces touristes interstellaires lorsque deux tentacules s'allongèrent pour saisir un humain et un arrancar. Szayel trouva assez pratique que ses futurs cobayes soient transparents pour l'observation de leur digestion.

Devant une telle démonstration de pacifisme débordant et la difficulté de se débarrasser des intrus insensibles au reiatsu, les deux belligérants prirent une décision rapide : Sus à la gelée extraterrestre!

Rencontrant des problèmes liés à la résistance peu commune des aliens aux zampakutôs (tu coupes, ça se recolle dans la seconde), une des techniques adoptées par les arrancars contre leurs ennemis étaient l'aplatissement du tas de gélatine avec les pieds et les poings jusqu'à inertie de l'extraterrestre. Ce que le sexta faisait avec un enthousiasme limité ; il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire du trampoline sur de la confiture transgénique.

-Prends ça dans le schlourp! brailla une voix féminine en dessous.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Une humaine. Qui avait l'habitude de se battre. Elle esquiva un appendice gluant et sauta sur l'alien, frappant _un seul_ coup. La gélatine, se répandit par terre, morte. La brune jeta un regard goguenard au sexta.

-_Ça_ c'est de l'efficacité!

Les dents du jaggar se serrèrent. Lui devait frapper au moins cinq fois.

-Tch! Je vais plus vite que toi, femme!

Un défi était un défi. Les deux se remirent à tabasser de l'alien avec une frénésie déconcertante, comptant les points de l'autre du coin de l'œil. Si Grimmjow avait pour lui sa vitesse, la brune avait son efficacité (mais comment faisait-elle?).

Deux semaines plus tard, il semblait que les visiteurs spatiaux avaient renoncé à envahir Karakura. Les deux camps rentrèrent chez eux, le temps de panser leurs blessures et de choisir leur ligne de conduite suite à cet imprévu. Le temps des adieux...

-C'est impossible! marmonnait Ichigo. Je n'ai pas vu Grimmjow embrasser Tatsuki. J'ai rêvé.


	57. Eaux

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**rating :** K+

**thème :** libération

**personnages du thème :** Hallibel

**genre :** humour, comme toujours ^^!

**note : **Un long drabble, parce que ça faisait un bail! Pas mon meilleur mais tant pis. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

« Aizen-san vient de décider : les espadas jusqu'au numéro quatre n'ont pas le droit de libérer leur zampakutô sous le dôme de Las Noche. Les autres vous êtes trop nazes pour faire beaucoup de dégâts en vous battant, donc vous avez le droit. Vous devez être contents, Grimmjow et Noitora! »

Non, cette règle n'avait pas été annoncée ainsi par Ichimaru et n'avait pas été inventée comme ça. La vérité était tout autre. En fait, une nuit, la tercera avait été victime de somnambulisme.

-Elle fait chier! grogna Noitora.

-Hallibel-sama! Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaît! cria Mira-Rose à sa maîtresse qui errait dans les couloirs, rêvant qu'elle était en plein combat.

L'eau montait dans les couloirs avec une régularité inquiétante. Un mur s'effondra sous la pression dans un les habitants de Las Noche s'étaient réfugiés sur le toit pour échapper à la libération de la tercera.

Grimmjow et Noitora pestaient, n'ayant visiblement pas apprécié d'être tirés de leur lit par une vague d'eau glacée et salée. Szayel réfléchissait à une solution tout en analysant l'eau créée par Hallibel.

Barraguan marmonnait qu'il irait bien arrêter la tercera mais Aizen s'était fermement opposé à cette solution. Ulquiorra regardait l'eau d'un air vide après avoir frappé Aaroniero. Ce dernier avait dit tout haut qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème que le château soit inondé. Le noveno était bien le seul à se sentir à l'aise les pieds dans la flotte. Parmi les espadas qui s'en fichaient, il y avait Stark et Somarie. Le premier dormait encore en savourant le doux balancement de son lit qui flottait par dessus les eaux, et l'autre en profitait pour méditer sur l'inanité de ce monde.

La situation se prolongea tard dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Tousen réussisse à assommer Hallibel avec la première technique de son zampakutô, et que Gin ouvre les portes du château pour faire s'écouler l'eau. Avec plus ou moins de succès.

Suite à cet épisode, une règle fut donc créée. Hallibel n'aurait plus le droit de libérer son zampakutô dans le château, réveillée ou non. Barraguan non plus, à moins de vouloir le détruire intégralement. Pour faire bonne mesure, Stark fut inclus dans le lot, mais il s'en fichait. Et comme on ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs d'Ulquiorra (qui ne se battait jamais) on le lui interdit aussi, par prudence. Des fois qu'il ait été un putois dans une autre vie.

..oOoOoOoOo..

-Une piscine avec de l'eau à trente degrés! Il y en a qui ne se refusent rien, grogna Kurosaki en regardant l'espèce de bassin olympique découvert dans un coin de Las Noche.

-Non. _C'étaient_ des cuisines, répliqua Ulquiorra d'un ton morne.


	58. Chaleur 2

**Titre:** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (imposé) :** courtisane (adapté très (très) librement, je le conçois XD)

**personnages du thème (imposés) :** Komamura et Chizuru

**genre :** humour ^^

**rating :** T

**note :** Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de celui-ci, mais tant pis! Bonne lecture ^^!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^!

* * *

En récompense de leurs services en tant que loyaux alliés de Karakura King, on avait invité quelques un des amis d'Ichigo à visiter Soul Society. A cette occasion, plusieurs précautions avaient été prises.

Tout d'abord, pour leur sécurité, une escorte et des papillons de l'enfer les avaient guidés jusqu'au Gotei treize.

On avait dirigé Don Kanonji vers l'association des femmes shinigami à la demande de Rukia pour discuter de l'aspect du prochain uniforme shinigami, qu'il était temps de renouveler. Keigo (Karakurazier delicate ) n'avait pas nécessité de précautions particulières, pas plus qu'Arizawa (Karakurazier beast) malgré son tempérament explosif. Tiny Devil (Ururu) n'avait pas non plus posé problème, étant d'un caractère timide. Mais pour le dernier membre humain, d'importantes mesures avaient été prises.

Karakurizer erotic (Chizuru) devenait en effet incontrôlable en présence de jolies filles. L'association des femmes shinigami avait hésité entre envoyer « des boudins » (expression de Matsumoto) ou s'abstenir d'escorte féminine. La dernière solution, plus correcte, avait été adoptée. Les quelques femmes shinigami qui furent en présence de la lycéenne avaient été soigneusement entourées, au grand dam de celle-ci et de Kon qui étaient venus pour draguer.

Pourtant, il y eut des accidents. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Yamamoto ferait un malaise en voyant le nouvel uniforme de ses troupes (rouge à pompons jaunes)? Qu'Ururu vexerait la onzième division en démolissant à elle seule plus de hollows que leur escouade envoyée pour contenir une attaque? Qu'Arisawa défierait le capitaine Zaraki à la lutte à mains nues après avoir corrigé toute sa division (« qui a dit que les gonzesses étaient juste bonnes à faire la cuisine, hein? »)? Que Kon réussirait à séduire une shinigami et ne voudrait plus quitter la Soul Society?

Et surtout, comment aurait-on pu savoir que Chizuru avait un fétichisme pour les loups et qu'elle s'attaquerait au capitaine Komamura malgré le fait que ce soit un mâle?

La moitié de la septième division fut détruite par un bankai de légitime défense, et, depuis ce jour, on raconte qu'un démon rose hante Soul Society par les nuits sans lune, s'attaquant aux filles sans défense.


	59. Concombre

**Titre :** Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre) :** concombre

**personnages du thème (libres) : **Isshin et Ichigo

**rating :** T (concepts ^^)

**genre :** humour

**note : **Merci pour toutes vos reviews! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne (major oniaikai, Trisha-san, et itachihaku je crois. Encore désolée!). Merci aussi pour vos encouragements! Nouveau thème libre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Isshin s'introduisit silencieusement dans la chambre de son fils pour le réveiller comme chaque matin. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était fier d'Ichigo. Mais pas suffisamment pour se retenir de lui sauter dessus brutalement, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lorsque le rouquin se mit à marmonner dans son sommeil :

-Des concombres, s'il vous plaît. Bien durs, c'est pas pour manger...

Le sang du père ne fit qu'un tour.

-FILS INDIGNE! Avoue-le à ton père! Es-tu gay ou impuissant? hurla-t-il en secouant le dormeur comme un prunier.

Mal réveillé, Ichigo ne comprenait rien. Il y a encore deux secondes, il était sur un terrain de baseball et avait trouvé une idée géniale pour remplacer les battes mystérieusement disparues.


	60. Guitare

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (by me) :** guitare

**personnages du thème (toujours pas moi) : **Hisagi et Ichigo

**rating :** K+ (juste par précaution)

**genre :** humour

**note :** Voilà le deuxième drabble qui m'est venu à l'esprit avec le précédent, entre minuit et une heure du matin il y a quelques jours. Comme il a tourné et retourné dans ma tête pendant plusieurs heures, je ne saurais dire le résultat. Inspiré de la mini-série « les 5 rumeurs de Karakura » (ou un truc du genre ^^', enfin le bonus de l'anime, quoi!), fait suite à l'épisode avec Hisagi. Bonne lecture ^^!

**Keikoku-sama**, celui-ci devrait sans doute plus te plaire que le dernier XD. Merci aussi à** Mayuuki** pour sa review!

* * *

Depuis que Keigo lui avait appris l'existence d'une âme en peine dans la salle de musique, Ichigo se sentait coupable de son manque de délicatesse. Hisagi semblait avoir à cœur de savoir jouer de la guitare, aussi, le rouquin décida de repasser par le collège pour suggérer au shinigami, par exemple, des leçons via internet. Et, bien sûr, le nom d'un marchand d'instruments pour éviter qu'il revienne casser les oreilles des rares passants du collège entre 22h et 2h du matin.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant ladite salle, il se rendit compte que c'était encore pire que la dernière fois.

-Hisagi, tu t'améliores mais tu devrais prendre des cours, c'est le meilleur moyen de progresser, tu sais? fit-il gentiment en ouvrant la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas le vice-capitaine. Ichigo eut la surprise de découvrir Ikkaku, qui, saisit d'une inspiration soudaine, avait décidé de composer une musique pour aller avec sa « danse de la chance ». La guitare était posée par terre, et Madarame jouait avec le bout des orteils car c'était la partie de son corps la plus impliquée dans la danse en question. Pour « trouver le bon rythme », expliqua-t-il à Ichigo. Lequel était maintenant face à un dilemme.

Soit il rétablissait la vérité et disait à Ikkaku qu'il ferait mieux d'investir dans un tam-tam parce que les fausses notes s'entendraient moins.

Soit il portait sur la conscience la dépression d'Hisagi devant qui il venait d'affirmer qu'un pied jouait mieux que lui.

* * *

note : 60e drabble! Cette fic va bientôt avoir deux ans ^^. Merci à tous!


	61. Hakama

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre) :** hakama

**personnage : **Grimmjow

**genre :** humour, plus que jamais ^^!

**rating : **T pour nudité

**note :** le hakama est l'espèce de pantalon large que presque tout ce beau monde porte dans Bleach. Bonne lecture aux lecteurs qui me restent XD!

* * *

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Grimmjow. Une mission dans le monde réel loin d'Aizen et de ses sbires, avec en bonus Nnoitora se faisant battre à plates coutures par un capitaine un peu dingue, et lui-même réglant son compte à la fraise rousse. La météo était même au beau fixe sur Karakura ; la mission consistait quant à elle à ramener Inoue, évadée par les bons soins de Kurosaki. Pour finir, Aizen n'avait rien précisé sur les dégâts collatéraux, ce qui signifiait carte blanche pour tous les combats (et dans tes dents, Tousen!). Une journée parfaite.

Jusqu'à ce coup d'épée malencontreux. Le sexta avait vu de justesse le coup venir, et faute de pouvoir le parer, l'avait esquivé. L'arrancar n'avait bien évidemment pas été blessé, mais ça avait tout de même tranché son hakama au niveau de la hanche, sa ceinture, et les ficelles qui retenaient le hakama.

Puis la gravité avait fait son office, faisant glisser le tissu vers les chevilles du sexta. Le hakama étant un vêtement large, rien ne le retint, pas même le sol, puisque son porteur se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres de haut. Le pantalon alla donc voleter au gré du vent pour atterrir devant Orihime, laissant Grimmjow figé sur place, l'épée brandie, regardant d'un air horrifié le vêtement qui venait de le quitter sans crier gare.

Il y eut un blanc, le temps que Ichigo et Inoue réalisent que l'espada ne portait plus que sa veste et des chaussettes, sans rien d'autre. Le visage des deux adolescents prit une teinte à faire pâlir d'envie la plus rouge des fraises, et Kurosaki commença à bredouiller des excuses à un arrancar toujours pétrifié. Quelque part plus loin, une femme-chat aux longs cheveux commença à rire bruyamment et à plaisanter à propos de couleur naturelle.

Heureusement pour Grimmjow, la libération de son zampakutô balayait tout problème vestimentaire. Il réussit même sa mission. Néanmoins, Aizen apprécia peu que le sexta fasse son rapport vêtu d'un simple pagne, fabriqué avec sa veste ; Yoruichi avait refusé de lui rendre son hakama.


	62. Zampakutô

**Titre : **Drabbles avant de se coucher

**thème (libre) :** zampakutô

**personnage :** mystère

**genre : **humour, général.

**rating :** T (concepts)

**note :** une envie de poster quelque chose dans le fandom bleach ^^. C'est plus une ficclet qu'un drabble. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture, et bonne lecture aux autres !

* * *

Durant toute la période où il avait été instructeur, Aizen avait pu découvrir et diriger de nouveaux talents. A ce titre, il avait pu voir des centaines de zampakutô différents, plus ou moins maîtrisés par leurs jeunes propriétaires. Bien qu'uniques, la plupart étaient assez banals, voire parfaitement ennuyeux.

D'autres étaient plutôt originaux. Par exemple, l'un d'entre eux avait exhalé à sa libération une odeur putride qui avait fait vomir toute la promotion de cinquième année. Effet garanti. Dans la même promotion, un autre zampakutô nommé Amoureuse Transie avait eu un franc succès. Lorsque le jeune homme l'avait libéré, toute personne dans un champ de dix mètres était saisi d'une envie soudaine de rouler une pelle à la personne la plus proche. La moitié des élèves avait sauté vers leur camarade le plus proche avant qu'Aizen n'intervienne pour mette fin à l'entraînement ainsi qu'à l'orgie naissante. La même libération en combat réel face à des hollows avait donné lieu à une scène licencieuse qui n'était pas faite pour des yeux encore innocents, choquant au passage quelques élèves. Le jeune homme avait été prié de ne plus utiliser son sabre dans l'académie il était maintenant à la quatrième division et était devenu un spécialiste réputé sur la question de l'attirance sexuelle. L'épisode restait un souvenir douloureux pour certains étudiants devenus shinigamis, notamment ce onzième division qui avait allègrement peloté _un_ de ses camarades de promotion qui avait d'ailleurs fini à la quatrième – et passablement traumatisé.

Autre exemple, il avait fallu une bonne dose d'auto-dérision au propriétaire de Banane Flambée. Le nom prêtait pas mal à la dérision et aux comparaison douteuses, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en formaliser, riant avec tout le monde. Plus tard, Aizen avait appris que le pouvoir du zampakutô était de faire rire aux larmes ses adversaires, lesquels devenaient beaucoup plus vulnérables. Quant à la jeune femme qui, pour libérer son sabre devait dire « Castre, Butineuse », elle avait bizarrement eu beaucoup moins de succès chez les hommes. Une autre, pas beaucoup mieux lotie, était l'heureuse détentrice de « Grosse Otarie ».

Il y avait aussi les zampakutô dont l'utilité n'était pas flagrante. Le traître avait eu sous les yeux un cas particulier. Lorsqu'il avait appris le nom et les pouvoirs de son arme, ce petit brun à l'allure banale l'avait regardé comme s'il s'agissait de la septième merveille du monde.

– Déshabille, Reine des strip-teaseuses ! avait-il braillé aussitôt en pointant son arme sur un groupe d'étudiantes de deuxième année qui regardaient.

Les vêtements des filles disparurent dans une fumée grise et nombre de cris horrifiés. C'était tout ce que pouvait faire ce zampakutô. Il ne parvint même pas à protéger son propriétaire du lynchage vengeur qui suivit et n'eut jamais une quelconque utilité lors d'un combat contre un hollow. Le garçon fut de nombreuses fois approché par des fêtards lubriques (dont Hisagi, qui voulait voir Matsumoto nue), mais finit ensuite interné pour troubles mentaux.

Et il passait sur les gros costauds dont les épées invoquaient des fleurs ou des plumes, les noms propices aux jeux de mots, ainsi que ce zampakutô qui projetait des excréments sur l'adversaire. Sans même parler de ces nombreux shinigamis qui ne connaissaient même pas le nom de leur sabre.

– Non, Hanatarou, vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille avoir honte de ta « gourde de pureté ». Il y a nettement pire.

Pour une fois, Aizen était sincère.


	63. Erotic

**Titre :** _Drabbles avant de se coucher_

**thème :** Erotic

**personnages du thème :** Ichigo, majoritairement

**rating : **T (concepts XD)

**pairing :** une tentative de pairing, c'est tout ^^

**genre : **humour

**note : **un drabble un peu moyen, parce que ça faisait longtemps et que j'avais envie ^^.

* * *

Encore une fois, Ichigo se retrouvait à protéger Inoue du danger. Et encore une fois, la situation s'annonçait difficile. Chad était hors jeux, son adversaire l'ayant violemment envoyé dans un mur. Mais le mexicain était solide, aussi était-il simplement assommé. Ishida s'en était quant à lui sorti et ne devait cette faveur des dieux qu'au fait qu'il soit un Quincy et par conséquent, porté sur les attaques à distances. Mais il avait perdu Inoue et son agresseur.

– Ichigo ! Orihime est cachée dans le centre commercial ! cria Arisawa, le tirant de ses pensées.

– Ok ! Fais suivre à Ishida ! répondit-il à son tour avant de foncer vers la destination annoncée.

Et dire qu'Urahara n'était pas joignable... Ce qui était probablement volontaire, vu que le shinigami était le principal responsable de la situation.

Oui, car depuis qu'elle avait croisé Inoue dans la boutique du marchand, Karakurizer Erotic était hors de contrôle. Hyper Erotic Mode activé, bien sûr, sinon ce n'était pas drôle. Plus rapide que le sonido d'un arrancar, plus colorée que les cheveux de Szayel, plus perverse que Kon et plus motivée qu'un Grimmjow furieux, Chizuru traquait sa cible. Ce n'était pas un bouclier des trois cieux qui allait l'empêcher de violer Orihime.

Kurosaki n'était pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter Chizuru sans la blesser, particulièrement après ce qu'elle avait fait à Sado. Ishida lui avait confié que leur camarade de classe avait même réussi à esquiver _toutes ses flèches_. Fichu Urahara et ses expériences idiotes.

Pourtant, dix minutes plus tard, la situation avait changé. Suite à sa rencontre avec Yoruichi (en visite à Karakura pour piller une pâtisserie), Karakurizer Erotic avait changé de cible. Urahara était subitement réapparu pour sauver son amie, désactivant temporairement le costume, le temps pour l'ex-capitaine de se transformer en chat et de filer. Il fallait donc maintenant sauver Chizuru de la colère Soi Fon qui avait tout vu. Et bien évidement, ce fichu Hyper Erotic Mode ne voulait pas s'activer face à la capitaine.

Mais le pire fut encore de découvrir qu'Aizen essayait maintenant de recruter Chizuru, en vue de lui présenter la très belle et très sexy capitaine de la quatrième division.


End file.
